Je ne t'aime pas, j'ai juste besoin de toi
by Loulya
Summary: Hermione est issue d'une famille ancestrale de vampires. À la rentrée de sa septième année, elle découvre son calice. Mais ça ne va pas être aussi simple qu'elle le pensait, car non, tous les garçons de Poudlard ne craquent pas pour elle... Et le calice que le destin lui a attribué ne lui plaît absolument pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je suis une grande fan des Dramione, mais je n'en avais jamais tenté un. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça va finir, ni comment l'histoire va se dérouler. Vous le découvrirez sans doute en même temps que moi. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais cette histoire si.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Va-t-il falloir que je meure devant toi pour que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de toi ? hurla Hermione, à bout.

Draco Malfoy haussa ses blonds sourcils et se détourna de la Serpentard, indifférent.

**FLASH-BACK**

**Attention, ce flash-back va durer plusieurs chapitres !**

Notre histoire commence en 1997, au début de la dernière année à Poudlard de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom et de bien d'autres.

Dès leur première année, Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient été répartis tous les trois à Serpentard. Ce n'était pas très étonnant si on prenait en compte qu'ils venaient tous les trois de grandes familles sorcières. Hautains et fiers, ils avaient aussitôt terrorisés les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Hermione était sans aucun doute la pire, la plus sadique, la plus terrifiante, la plus rusée, la plus ambitieuse. Première de la classe, elle ne semblait pourtant jamais étudier. En fait, par sa nature de vampire, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ses nuits que s'instruire, ce qui expliquait aussi la perfection de ses farces.

Elle grimpa dans le Poudlard Express et ordonna à son elfe de maison, Trinky, de déposer ses valises dans le compartiment où Harry et Ron se trouvaient déjà. Elle s'affala avec grâce sur la banquette de cuir et adressa un léger sourire à ses amis, les seuls à partager son secret.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle.

- Aaaaah, encore une année à s'amuser follement ! ricana Harry avec une moue gourmande.

- À qui le dis-tu ? répliqua Ron, une envie évidente dans les yeux.

Le roux tenait dans ses mains une chose qui ressemblait fortement à une bombe sorcière. Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oh, c'est une nouvelle expérience de mes frères !

- Et... ça donne quoi ? demanda la brune, intriguée.

Il était connu que les farces des jumeaux Weasley faisaient de nombreuses victimes et que les premiers à en souffrir étaient les Gryffondor puisque les jumeaux fournissaient gratuitement leur frère et ses deux amis en exigeant un rapport des effets de leurs inventions.

- Eh bien, d'après eux, il suffirait de l'envoyer sur un Gryffondor pour que tous les élèves de la maison se retrouvent trempés. C'est une idée moldue, souffla Ron.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait vraiment être cinglé comme les jumeaux pour s'imaginer utiliser des idées moldues ! Molly en aurait été malade si elle l'avait appris !

- Je sais, reprit Ron. Ils sont complètement fous. Il vaudrait mieux que les autres Serpentard ne l'apprennent pas. J'en entendrais parler toute l'année sinon !

Hermione esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Pourtant, ce serait amusant, non ? avança-t-elle.

- Ose seulement faire ça et je...

- Tu quoi ?

- Je balance ton secret !

Hermione blêmit.

- Ta gueule, Ron ! aboya Harry en entourant la jeune femme de ses bras.

- Merci Harry, dit la brunette, souriant faiblement à son sauveur.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ton petit problème, Hermione...

- Hm ?

- Ce ne serait pas cette année que tu dois... enfin...

- Prendre un calice ? Si. Mes pouvoirs se sont déclenchés cet été. Si je n'ai pas un calice avant l'été prochain, je mourrai.

Ses deux amis grimacèrent. Ils la plaignaient franchement. Et dire que certains trouvaient les vampires cools ! Quelle plaie, plutôt !

- J'espère pour toi qu'il est à Poudlard ! lâcha Ron.

- Bordel, Ron ! beugla Harry. Tu peux pas avoir un peu plus de tact ?

- Je suis un Serpentard, pas un bisounours ! rétorqua Ron. Et puis, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité !

- Ron, commença Hermione. Je le sais DEJA ! Alors tu n'as PAS besoin d'en rajouter une couche ! MERCI !

Le roux de renfrogna et jeta des regards meurtriers à ses meilleurs amis.

Le reste du voyage jusqu'au château se passa dans le silence complet, jusqu'au moment où Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron qui avait été répartie à Serdaigle, se pointa, accompagnée de Luna Lovegood, une Serpentard de son âge.

- Bonjour ! clama Luna avec un large sourire.

Ginny hocha vigoureusement de la tête, alors qu'aucune question n'avait été posée, et Hermione et Harry se retinrent d'éclater de rire pour ne pas se moquer de la sœur de Ron. Celui-ci savait parfaitement que Ginny était étrange et un peu dérangée, mais il l'acceptait. Arthur, leur père, était aussi comme ça, à croire à toutes les superstitions les plus farfelues et à être dans les nuages.

Une bousculade eut lieu derrière Luna qui se retourna vivement et stupéfixa l'élève qui ne s'était pas excusé.

- Tiens donc ! dit-elle, semblant jubiler en découvrant l'identité de la personne. Malfoy !

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se renfrogner. Elle haïssait Malfoy viscéralement. À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher. En plus, c'était un Sang-de-Bourbe, une grosse merde issue de moldus ! Rien que l'idée qu'un sorcier soit enfant de moldus la fit frissonner d'horreur. Ah, si seulement Voldemort avait encore été là ! Hermione soupira. Ce type avait eu de bonnes idées avant de mourir d'une intoxication de magie noire. Une perte désolante pour le monde sorcier.

Malfoy jeta un regard hargneux à Luna, tandis que les lèvres de Ron s'étiraient en un sourire narquois et qu'Harry avait l'air d'être prêt à bondir de joie.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Malfoy ? demanda Ron, doucereux.

- Ron, mon chou, tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas parler. Les Sang-de-Bourbe n'adressent pas la parole à ceux qui leur sont supérieurs, enfin ! ricana Luna.

- Oh, excuse-moi Malfoy. J'avais effectivement oublié ce léger détail. J'espère que toi, tu ne l'avais pas oublié !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, quand Ron donna un ordre implicite à Malfoy, qu'Hermione eut envie d'arracher la tête de son ami et de lui sortir les tripes du ventre. Elle secoua la tête, étonnée, et se détourna de la scène. Harry, surpris, posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien ?

- Ouais. J'ai eu un vertige, mais ça va. T'inquiète.

- Tu as besoin de sang ? chuchota-t-il, inquiet.

- Tu sais bien que non, abruti ! marmonna-t-elle. Je ne boirai de toute ma vie que le sang de mon calice !

Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Ron lancer un maléfice à Malfoy et hurla de rage en lui arrachant sa baguette avant de stopper net alors qu'elle allait la briser. Elle pâlit soudainement et dût se retenir à la porte du compartiment pour ne pas tomber.

- Seigneur... qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? gémit-elle.

Et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les deux orbes argentées de Malfoy et que son estomac se contracta douloureusement devant la haine qu'il lui envoya, elle recula de plusieurs pas avant de s'effondrer à terre.

- Non..., lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Non, c'est impossible.

Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment que ça l'était. Mais comment faire avaler ça à son entourage de Serpentard ? À ses parents ? À Malfoy ? Et surtout, surtout, à elle-même ? Car qui voudrait d'un Sang-de-Bourbe Gryffondor comme calice, franchement ? La honte allait s'abattre sur sa famille qui n'avait été composée que de Sang-Purs depuis des générations et des générations.

Elle enfouit son visage, dont les traits étaient tordus de désespoir, dans ses mains et laissa échapper un gémissement de tristesse. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un cauchemar et elle allait se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait se réveiller ! Un Sang-de-Bourbe comme calice, ça ne pouvait arriver que dans ses pires cauchemars.

Soudain, imprévisible, elle bondit sur ses pieds, se saisit du col de Malfoy, rompit le Stupéfix d'un coup de baguette et hurla :

- DEGAGE ! DEGAGE OU JE TE TUE !

Malfoy haussa un sourcil et la regardant comme si elle était complètement folle – d'ailleurs, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle était – puis partit sans demander son reste pendant que les gens qui passaient dans le couloir jetaient des coups d'œil interloqués vers une Hermione écumante de rage qui ferma violemment la porte.

- Euh... il vient de se passer quoi, là ? s'enquit Ron, bouche bée.

Le regard d'Harry passait de la porte à Hermione et d'Hermione à la porte rapidement. Lorsqu'une étincelle apparut dedans, la brune sut que son compte était bon.

- Ginny ! Luna ! Dehors ! ordonna-t-il.

Il les poussa sans ménagement hors du compartiment avec une excitation non feinte. Il semblait avoir compris ce que Ron ne parvenait pas à saisir et, sa curiosité habituelle l'emportant, il avait hâte de savoir s'il avait raison.

- C'était lui, hein ? demanda-t-il à Hermione, survolté.

- Je..., commença Hermione, mais il la coupa aussitôt en brandissant le poing en l'air avec un air triomphant.

- Je le SAVAIS ! cria-t-il, tout heureux – réaction qui n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas digne d'un Serpentard.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! protesta Hermione en le fusillant de ses yeux chocolat.

- Tu n'as pas besoin, je le saiiiiis !

- Mais tu sais quoi, bon sang, Harry ? s'exclama Ron qui était sur le point de péter un câble.

Le roux ne supportait pas de toujours être le dernier à comprendre quelque chose.

- C'est Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry avec une voix vibrante de joie.

Joie qui retomba aussitôt quand il réalisa réellement qui était le futur calice d'Hermione.

- Oh Seigneur..., grogna-t-il. C'est... C'est Malfoy.

- Malfoy est quoi ? hurla finalement Ron.

- Malfoy est le calice d'Hermione.

Ron ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La rouvrit... Puis il devint tout rouge, à tel point qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de s'étouffer.

- Euh... ça va, Ron ?

- Comment ça pourrait aller alors que MALFOY est... Enfin...

- Je sais, gémit Hermione au bord des larmes. Je n'ai pas choisi. Je savais bien qu'on ne choisit pas, mais... mais...

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent sur leur meilleure amie et se mirent à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.

Quand le Poudlard Express arriva, Hermione croisa les doigts pour ne pas apercevoir Malfoy sur le quai de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter de le revoir une deuxième fois dans la même journée quand elle avait appris qu'elle avait devoir partager toute sa vie avec un putain de Sang-de-Bourbe qui, en plus de l'emmerder tout au long de l'année par sa présence, allait également l'emmerder pour deux cents ans si ce n'était pas plus. À moins qu'elle ne se suicide avant, bien entendu.

Jusqu'à la fin de la soirée de la rentrée, elle ne posa ses yeux que sur Harry et Ron, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder ailleurs et surtout pas la table des Gryffondor. Quand elle se coucha, des milliers de rêves l'assaillirent où il était question de boire le sang de McGonagal et de coucher avec Hagrid, mais aucun Malfoy ne vint la hanter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je commence à y voir plus clair, de mon côté, dans le plan d'écriture que je vais suivre. Je suis en vacances, donc les chapitres arriveront sûrement un jour sur deux (sinon, n'hésitez pas à réclamer).

**Réponse à la review de Emma-Fanfiction :** J'espère aussi que ça va durer alors. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être très douée dans l'écriture des histoires d'amour (je suis plutôt inexpérimentée de ce côté, d'habitude je préfère largement l'aventure). Je ne pense pas inverser totalement les rôles, il faut que Draco reste un minimum Draco. En tout cas merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait plaisir !

* * *

**Quand Hermione a un plan**

Le premier cours de leur promotion était, comme chaque année, un cours de potions avec le professeur Rogue. Hermione et Harry étaient ses élèves préférés parce que leurs parents le connaissaient bien. Mais c'était un cours Serpentard/Gryffondor, ce qui amena Hermione, pour la première fois de sa vie, à aller en potions à reculons. Ron et Harry crurent qu'ils allaient devoir l'y traîner de force, tant elle semblait réticente à y mettre les pieds.

- Miss Granger ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil en la voyant arriver dix minutes en retard. Hermione n'était jamais ô grand jamais en retard à un cours.

- Veuillez m'excuser professeur, je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

- Asseyez-vous rapidement et j'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas !

- Oui professeur.

Elle s'installa à côté de Ron, tandis qu'Harry était en binôme avec Neville Longbottom.

- Tu faisais quoi ? chuchota le rouquin, étonné.

- J'envoyais un hibou à mes parents pour les prévenir de mon petit problème, répondit Hermione à voix basse.

- Oh. Tu connais cette potion ?

- Bien sûr que je la connais ! soupira la brune, constatant, une fois n'est pas coutume, que Ron n'avait pas du tout étudié pendant les vacances.

Elle s'attela donc à la tâche. Sa potion fut parfaite, bien évidemment. Enfin... elle l'était jusqu'à ce que Malfoy passe à côté d'eux et ne bouscule Ron qui fit tomber dedans du mucus de Véracrasse. Hermione jura, se leva et empoigna Malfoy.

- Espèce de crétin ! Tu viens de ruiner notre potion !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aies ruinée, siffla Malfoy. C'est Weasley qui a rajouté un ingrédient. Je n'y suis pour rien !

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Miss Granger ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Rogue, qui se rapprochait d'eux rapidement.

- Malfoy a donné un coup à Ron volontairement pour que Ron fasse tomber un ingrédient en trop dans la potion, monsieur ! Il est jaloux parce que notre potion est parfaite, monsieur ! s'exclama Hermione, furieuse.

- C'est faux ! Je n'ai rien fait volontairement et si Weasley avait fait plus atten...

- Monsieur Malfoy, je retire 15 points à Gryffondor et j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon. Miss Granger, monsieur Weasley, vous viendrez me voir ce soir pour refaire votre potion, puisque l'heure est presque terminée et que vous n'aurez pas le temps de la refaire maintenant.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait tuer Malfoy sur place, mais elle se força à se détendre et à ne pas faire de scandale devant autant de personnes. Néanmoins, elle se jura qu'elle prendrait Malfoy entre quatre yeux dès qu'elle le croiserait dans un couloir.

- Je suis désolé pour vous deux, déclara Harry en sortant du cours.

- C'est ça ! Fais-nous croire ça !

Harry ricana.

- Je me demande pourquoi nous n'avons pas eu cette idée avant lui, grogna Ron en croisant les bras.

- Toi, c'est sûr que tu n'allais pas avoir cette idée ! répliqua Hermione, amusée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là ? s'enquit le roux, vexé.

- Rien du tout !

Harry éclata de rire en observant ses deux amis se chamailler. Depuis leur première année, Hermione se moquait de Ron et du fait qu'il avait un cerveau dont les connexions se faisaient relativement lentement.

Le roux se jeta sur sa meilleure amie et se mit à la chatouiller. Hurlant de rire, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'atteindre. C'est ce moment que Malfoy choisit pour passer à côté d'eux, un sourcil haussé, l'air plus crâneur que jamais. Aussitôt, le rire d'Hermione mourut dans sa gorge et elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu me le paieras, Malfoy ! lança-t-elle.

- C'est ça ! Bonne soirée ! ironisa-t-il.

La Serpentard fulminait. De quel droit se permettait-il d'agir ainsi alors qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et dire qu'elle allait devoir se le farcir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Brrr. Quelle horreur !

Apercevant sa mine désespérée, Harry l'aida à se relever. Ils foncèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune où Hermione jeta ses affaires en l'air avec un cri de dépit.

- JE LE HAIS ! JE LE HAIS ! JE LE HAIS ! Quel horrible petit... AAAAAAH !

Ron regarda Harry. Harry regarda Ron. Ils se retinrent de rire de leur amie à grand-peine car elle les aurait massacrés. Pauvre Hermione.

- Je vais lui arracher la tête avant la fin de l'année, ce n'est pas possible ! Nan mais franchement ! Vous avez vu son air de petit prétentieux ?! Bon sang ! Quel crétin ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi LUI ?

Elle brisa le dossier de la chaise derrière laquelle elle s'était installée.

Un hibou entra par une fenêtre ouverte de la salle commune. Taël, le hibou grand-duc de sa famille. Il se posa sur son épaule précautionneusement, comme s'il voulait éviter à tout prix la colère d'Hermione. Il lui tendit lentement la patte au bout de laquelle était attachée une enveloppe verte cachetée de cire noire.

Hermione s'empara de la lettre qui lui était destinée et grimaça.

- C'est leur réponse... Harry ? Tu ne veux pas la lire à ma place ?

- La grande Hermione Granger ? Terrifiée par une simple lèvre ? se moqua celui-ci.

Mais il prit quand même l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

_Hermione, ma chère enfant,_

_Sachant que ce n'est pas toi qui choisis ton calice, ta mère et moi ne pouvons t'en vouloir d'hériter d'un né-moldu. Je te conseille de faire bien attention aux insultes que tu emploies avec lui. Avec ta haine des Sang-de-Bourbes, il pourrait bien ne jamais t'accepter. N'oublie surtout pas que si cela arrive, tu mourras. Tu dois tout faire pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi, est-ce clair ? Peu importe quel sera le stratagème utilisé ! Même si tu dois te couvrir de honte, ne renonce pas ! Ta mère et moi nous moquons totalement de notre réputation si notre fille vit heureuse et en bonne santé. Néanmoins, ne mentionne pas ta condition de vampire avant qu'il ne soit à tes pieds ! Nous comptons sur toi pour nous présenter ce jeune homme dès Noël._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Andrew Granger._

- Eh bien, tout va bien, non ? demanda Ronald en observant Hermione qui avait pâli.

- Non ! Ça ne va pas DU TOUT ! rétorqua Hermione. Je dois leur présenter Malfoy à Noël, bon sang !

- On va t'aider, avança Harry, peu sûr de lui et de la réaction de son amie.

- Certainement pas ! Je dois me débrouiller seule pour conquérir mon calice !

- De toute façon, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal, déclara Ron. Tu es magnifique et intelligente ! Que te faut-il de plus pour faire tomber un mec à tes pieds ?

- Ne pas être à Serpentard ? ironisa Hermione. Nous parlons d'un Sang-de-Bourbe Gryffondor ! Pas d'un simple mec ! En plus, il nous déteste !

Harry esquissa un sourire désolé. Ron grogna. Hermione fit volte-face et sortit en courant de la salle commune.

Elle se précipita vers la Salle sur Demande. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit pleurer. La situation était catastrophique et elle avait l'impression que personne ne la comprenait. Putain de statut de vampire ! Franchement, pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'un calice ? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement boire le sang de tous les humains comme dans les livres ?

Elle fonça dans un jeune homme blond.

- Granger, la salua-t-il, étalé par terre sous elle. Veux-tu bien dégager de là ? Tu es vraiment lourde ! On ne t'a jamais conseillé de faire un régime ?

- J'ai pas besoin de ton avis, Sang-de-Bourbe ! cria Hermione.

Malfoy ricana. La brune écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais remarqué à quel point il se comportait en Serpentard lorsqu'il lui faisait face ? Les ricanements, ça ne faisait sûrement pas Gryffondor ! Ni ses méchancetés !

Elle recula, effarée, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il observait les torrents de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se leva rapidement et se remit à courir.

Une fois arrivée dans la Salle sur Demande, elle se barricada et s'effondra. Seule. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan pour le séduire. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Elle allait se faire mièvre, tendre, Poufsouffle. Oui, elle allait se transformer en Poufsouffle ! Et le premier qui se moquerait d'elle, elle lui apprendrait à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Hinhin, son plan était parfait ! Et ce serait extrêmement amusant d'obliger les gens à ne pas rire alors qu'elle serait ridicule. Machiavélique. Serpentard.

Elle sortit de la pièce rassurée et fit part de la première étape de son plan à ses meilleurs amis. Ils semblaient sceptiques, mais quand Hermione avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis, alors ils ne dirent rien.

Au cours de Métamorphose qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Gryffondor, cet après-midi-là, la jeune femme lança un sourire rayonnant à son ennemi de toujours. Il la regarda comme s'il lui était poussé trois têtes d'un coup et fit un signe grossier. Mais Hermione tint bon et ne lui répondit pas acerbement. Elle préféra lui envoyer un baiser de la main en rougissant et en gloussant. Ce qui rendit Malfoy encore plus perplexe.

- Miss Granger ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour agir ainsi alors que vous êtes en cours ! Qu'ai-je dit à l'instant ? demanda le professeur McGonagall avec un large sourire sadique.

Hermione se renfrogna et, du coup de l'œil, vit Malfoy étouffer un rire silencieux.

- Je ne sais pas, professeur. La personne que je regardais avant que vous ne m'interrompiez était plus intéressante que votre cours.

Minerva McGonagall en resta bouche bée. En cinquante années d'enseignement, aucun de ses élèves n'avait jamais osé lui parler de cette manière.

Malfoy, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large et observait Hermione avec méfiance. Qu'était-elle encore en train de mijoter en répondant avec autant d'insolence ?

- Vous aurez un mois de retenue, miss Granger ! Et vous commencerez dès ce soir !

- Ce n'est pas possible de soir, professeur, rétorqua Hermione. J'ai déjà un travail avec le professeur Rogue.

- Que vous arrive-t-il cette année, miss ? Collée par deux professeurs le premier jour de cours ! s'offusqua la professeur de Métamorphose.

- Je n'ai pas été collée par le professeur Rogue ! s'énerva Hermione. Je dois refaire ma potion avec Ron parce que l'un de vos élèves a cru intelligent de renverser un ingrédient supplémentaire dans ma potion !

Elle tourna la tête vers Malfoy et le fusilla du regard. Après son comportement étrange durant le début du cours, le blond était soulagé de retrouver la véritable Hermione.

- Très bien, soupira Minerva McGonagall, que l'attitude de la brune semblait importuner au plus haut point. Je veux voir demain soir à 20h tapante devant la porte de mon bureau. Ne soyez pas en retard !

Hermione hocha la tête et la professeur de Métamorphose continua son cours, tandis que la jolie brune souriait de toutes ses dents à Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas oublié pour la potion et lui ferait payer tôt ou tard, mais pour le moment, elle devait séduire le blond !


	3. Chapter 3

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je crois bien qu'aucune de mes fanfictions n'a jamais été lue autant de fois en aussi peu de temps. Merci beaucoup aux cinq personnes qui me suivent maintenant et à celle qui a ajouté cette fanfic en favorite ! Et merci à Luffynette d'être encore là à me suivre (j'essaierai de reprendre _La dernière étoile_ cet été, c'est promis !), malgré mes absences répétées.

* * *

**Quand Hermione essaie d'être convaincante**

Ainsi passa le mois de septembre, d'un côté il y avait les soirées en retenue et de l'autre les sourires niais lancés à Malfoy entre deux idées de farces contre les Gryffondor.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du mois qu'Hermione commença à moins manger. Harry l'interrogea sur ce phénomène inquiétant et elle lui répondit qu'elle mangerait de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Les vampires qui ne trouvaient pas leur calice finissaient par mourir de faim sans pouvoir combler celle-ci avec de la nourriture normale.

Au début du mois d'octobre, elle se décida enfin à changer de tactique, car les questions d'Harry lui avait fait prendre conscience du fait que son plan ne marchait pas et qu'elle devait se dépêcher.

C'est pour cette raison que le vendredi 3 octobre 1997 (à 12h37 précisément), Hermione stupéfixa Malfoy au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et le traîna jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande pour avoir une explication avec lui.

Elle l'attacha fermement à une chaise solide et lui lança l'_Enervatum_ pour qu'il revienne à lui.

- Salut, marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Granger ? Où on est ?

- Je t'ai stupéfixé pour t'emmener ici. On est dans la Salle sur Demande. Au septième étage.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis attaché ?

- Eh bien... j'aimerais parler avec toi, déclara-t-elle, rougissante.

- Granger. Pourquoi tu rougis à chaque fois que tu me vois, bordel ? Et ne me fais pas croire au fait que tu es amoureuse de moi ! Même si tu tombais amoureuse, mais je doute que ça t'arrive un jour, tu n'agirais pas à l'opposé de ton caractère habituel ! Tu n'es pas une Poufsouffle, Granger !

Hermione, furieuse d'être démasquée depuis très longtemps et de se sentir profondément stupide parce qu'il avait raison, lui envoya un _Silencio_ pour pouvoir s'expliquer tranquillement.

- Ecoute, Malfoy. Je ne vais pas attendre dix ans pour te le dire. Je veux sortir avec toi. Il se trouve que tu me plais. Je veux apprendre à te connaître, savoir ce que tu aimes, faire des balades dans le parc en discutant des livres qu'on a lus... Bref, le genre de choses idiotes et banales que font tous les couples. Je pensais qu'en agissant comme une Poufsouffle, je ferais de l'effet à un stupide Gryffondor comme toi qui serais bien incapable de comprendre la subtilité des méthodes de séduction d'une Serpentard.

Le blond ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et il semblait clairement manquer d'air. Hermione haussa un sourcil avec une moue narquoise.

- Quoi ? C'est si difficile que ça d'y croire ?

Elle lui rendit la parole pour connaître la fond de sa pensée.

- C'est... tu plaisantes, j'espère ! répondit Malfoy, arborant un rictus écœuré.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, Malfoy ? demanda la jeune brune, vexée.

- Non, mais... c'est inattendu, venant de toi. D'habitude, tu ne prends que les mecs qui se jettent à tes pieds.

- En fait... les mecs qui se jettent à mes pieds ne m'intéressent plus. C'est toi qui m'intéresses maintenant.

Elle posa chacune de ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise et se pencha dangereusement vers son ennemi.

- Tu es mystérieux, Malfoy. Et ça, c'est intéressant, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et quand je ne serai plus mystérieux ? s'enquit-il, railleur.

- Tu seras toujours mystérieux, rétorqua Hermione, prise de court.

- C'est ça. Je t'intéresserai le jour où les poules auront des dents, Granger !

- Le jour où les poules auront quoi ?

- Des dents. Laisse tomber, c'est une expression moldue.

- Oh, évidem... D'accord, lâcha-t-elle rapidement avant de dire quelque chose qui aurait tout fait tomber à l'eau.

- Tiens ? Pas d'insultes ?

Hermione grinça des dents et le fusilla du regard.

- Je ne peux pas insulter le monde d'où vient l'homme avec qui je veux sortir, grogna-t-elle avec beaucoup peine.

- Tu te fous de moi, Granger ? Dis ce que tu penses ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'exprimes pas que tu n'auras pas ces idées en toi ! Ces idées répugnantes ! hurla-t-il en essayant de l'énerver.

La brunette lui tourna le dos en se retenant de le gifler. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas réagir positivement ? Être simplement gentil et accepter le dialogue ? Pourquoi devait-il agir comme un gamin de deux ans à qui on avait volé son jouet ?

- Granger ? demanda Malfoy.

- Oui ?

- Je. Ne. Sortirai. Jamais. Avec. Toi.

- Et moi je ne l'accepterai pas, répliqua-t-elle, sans le regarder.

- Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu acceptes ? supplia-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas non plus répondu à la mienne ! ironisa-t-elle en lui souriant franchement.

Ce sourire sincère coupa le souffle de Malfoy durant quelques secondes. Ce sourire lui était adressé à lui, le Sang-de-Bourbe. Et pour la première fois, ce sourire était un vrai sourire. Néanmoins, il se reprit rapidement et siffla :

- Quand tu répondras, je répondrai !

- Répète ta question.

- Pourquoi n'accepteras-tu jamais que je sorte avec toi ?

Hermione se colora à nouveau de sa jolie teinte pivoine et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec appréhension.

- Putain Granger ! Tu n'as pas non plus sorti une bombe ! Oh attends... tu es vraiment amoureuse de moi ? lâcha-t-il, choqué.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, espérant qu'elle était convaincante. Peut-être l'amour viendrait-il avec le temps ! Il lui suffirait de mentir pour le moment. Ainsi, elle pourrait le mordre en toute tranquillité et celui-ci accepterait tout.

- Tu sais quoi, Granger ?

Hermione releva les yeux et plongea dans son regard argenté, tendue.

- Je m'en fous. Si t'avais été plus gentille avec moi avant, je me serais sûrement intéressé à toi. Mais il est trop tard, Granger ! Tu pourrais m'aimer à en crever que je ne répondrais pas à tes sentiments ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a AUCUN moyen pour que je sache si ce n'est pas encore un de tes stupides jeux avec tes copains Serpentard ! Tu es peut-être vraiment amoureuse de moi, mais il est tout aussi possible que ce soit un pari. Et je refuse d'être le centre d'une farce. Alors relâche-moi tout de suite ou je te jure qu'en sortant d'ici je vais voir Dumbledore !

La brune se figea, interdite. Avait-il réellement dit ça ? Signait-il réellement son arrêt de mort ?

- Et..., commença Hermione, hésitante.

- Il n'y a pas de « Et... » ! Tu me relâches immédiatement, Granger !

- SI ! hurla-t-elle, désespérée. SI ! Il y a un « Et... » ! ET TU VAS L'ECOUTER ESPECE DE DEBILE PROFOND !

Malfoy lui lança un regard de tueur et se tut.

- Bien, c'est mieux.

Elle lui fit un sourire indécis et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'interrompre, demanda :

- Et si je te prouvais que ce n'est pas une farce ou un pari ? Et si... et si... Si Harry et Ron te disaient que ça n'a rien à voir ?

- Ce sont tes amis, Granger. Je ne les croirai jamais. Je ne croirai jamais qui que ce soit, de toute façon, te concernant.

Hermione poussa un gémissement affligé et le libéra. Quand elle retrouva sa salle commune, elle s'effondra sur un fauteuil à côté de Ron et soupira, accablée.

- Il a refusé. Et je ne le convaincrai jamais, d'après lui. Il a raison. Je n'ai plus aucune idée pour le persuader que je veux sortir avec lui parce que je le veux vraiment et pas pour me moquer de lui.

Elle essuya furtivement les larmes qui avaient commencées à couler sur ses joues.

- Haha ! Je suis pathétique ! J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant pleuré depuis que j'ai appris qu'il allait être mon calice. Et je n'ai certainement pas fini !

Harry lui offrit un sourire désolé tandis que Ron la prenait dans ses bras.

- Laisse tomber, c'est un abruti ! déclara le roux.

- Mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber, Ron ! sanglota-t-elle. Je ne peux pas, sinon je vais mourir !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, grogna-t-il.

- Je sais, désolée.

- Et si tu lui disais ce qu'il est en réellement ? suggéra Harry.

- Tu es fou ! Il me fuira comme la peste ! Et mon père a bien insisté sur le fait que je ne dois rien lui révéler avant qu'il m'aime !

- Parce que tu vois une autre solution, toi ? rétorqua-il.

Hermione secoua la tête négativement et fondit en larmes devant tous les Serpentard qui la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Hey, Hermione... Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis désolé, vraiment, murmura le jeune Potter, suppliant.

- C'est pas toi, Harry. C'est la situation. J'en peux plus ! Merlin, pourquoi dois-je subir ça ? D'habitude, c'est l'homme qui séduit la fille. Je ne sais pas séduire, les gars ! Je ne sais pas ! J'ai toujours eu tous les mecs que je voulais ! Il suffisait que je demande à l'un d'eux pour qu'il me suive sans discuter ! Et... et là... je... je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Je suis paumée. J'ai l'impression qu'on me demande de marcher sur un chemin sinueux dans le noir et sans mes pieds ! Je fais comment, dans ce cas, hein ?

- Chuuut. On va trouver une solution, d'accord ? Va te coucher, Harry et moi on va y réfléchir, proposa le roux.

- Ron, tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu te souviens que je ne peux pas dormir ? répliqua Hermione à voix basse, hargneuse. J'aimerais bien savoir, là tout de suite ! Mais je ne peux pas !

- J'avais...

- Oublié, je sais, termina Hermione avec un soupir.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je crois qu'Harry a raison. C'est le seul moyen. Mais je vais peut-être écrire à mes parents pour leur demander leur avis avant de foncer comme un Gryffondor.

Harry esquissa un léger sourire et Ron éclata de rire. La bonne humeur était de retour. Ils hochèrent la tête pour l'approuver.

- Bien. Nous on a cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, alors... à tout à l'heure ! dit Harry.

- C'est ça ! Bon cours ! J'ai des choses à faire maintenant, de toute façon. Evitez de laisser ce crétin d'Hagrid vous tuer par le biais d'un autre hippogriffe ! conseilla-t-elle, goguenarde.

- Très drôle ! marmonna Ron en s'empourprant.

En troisième année, celui-ci avait oublié de s'incliner devant un hippogriffe et la créature lui avait laissé comme souvenir une magnifique cicatrice sur l'avant-bras gauche. Harry et Hermione plaisantaient parfois sur ce sujet pour embêter leur ami.

La brune sortit de son fauteuil avec lenteur et geignit en repensant à ses problèmes. Elle avait vraiment besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qui avait déjà connu ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui. Sa mère. Qui avait mis six mois avant que son père acceptât de lui céder. Au bout d'un mois de vains efforts, elle pouvait bien demander des conseils, non ? Elle se dirigea donc à grands pas vers la volière, espérant que sa génitrice voudrait bien la secourir, avant d'en venir à révéler son plus grand secret à son pire ennemi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mot de l'auteur :** Deux fois qu'on me dit que ma fic' est drôle ! Je n'en avais pourtant absolument pas l'impression (du moins dans les trois premiers chapitres, parce que j'ai tourné ce chapitre-ci de manière à vous faire au moins sourire). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, _Guest_ et _Dede_ :D et j'ai atteint les 600 vues en moins de 3 jours, yeaaaaah ! C'est la gloire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quand Hermione se ridiculise encore (et que ça échoue encore)**

Hermione courait derrière Malfoy dans un couloir rempli d'élèves de tous les âges. Leur opinion importait peu la vampire qui lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à se retourner.

- Si tu veux que je détruise ma réputation de véritable Serpentard, je le ferai, lui dit-elle, exaspérée.

- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis que je m'en fous et que je n'accepterai jamais de sortir avec toi ? cracha-t-il.

- Malfoy, bon sang ! hurla-t-elle. Je me mettrai à genoux, je te lècherai les pieds, je ramperai devant toi si tu veux ! Sors avec moi !

- Non, c'est non ! geignit-il, désespéré.

Il faut dire que depuis deux semaines, Hermione était devenue insupportable et le harcelait en permanence. Elle l'attendait à chaque sortie de cours, à chaque repas, toujours postée devant la Grande Salle quand il s'y rendait, debout devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand il rentrait à la tour de Gryffondor le soir. Elle semblait partout à la fois. Si bien que Malfoy avait fini par se demander si elle n'avait pas des gènes extraterrestres.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. C'était la veille d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et Hermione était bien décidée à y aller avec le né-moldu. Et puis Noël se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement. Il ne lui restait que deux mois pour conquérir le blond.

Elle n'eut pas de chance. Il disparut dans un passage secret sans qu'elle n'ait vu de quel côté il avait tourné. Elle s'assit par terre, la tête dans les mains et se mit à pleurer, une fois n'est pas coutume. C'est dans cette position qu'Harry la trouva à la fin de la journée.

- Hermione ? tenta-t-il, incertain.

- Oui ? gémit-elle.

- Euh... tu sais qu'il est 21h ?

- QUOI ? Oh Merlin ! J'ai passé au moins trois heures ici ! Ce type me rend folle ! Harry, j'en peux plus. Bientôt, je vais commencer à ressentir la faim. Je suis tellement dans la merde...

- Mais non, mais non ! Pour le moment tu es dans la merde, mais tu vas t'en sortir si tu te laves correctement ! rectifia-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Harry, arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Tu pouvais aussi le prendre comme une métaphore et te dire que si tu étais lavée de tes anciennes fautes, il t'accepterait, andouille. Dire que tu es la meilleure élève de notre promo ! se moqua-t-il.

- Va mourir.

Elle le tapa légèrement sur la nuque et se releva.

- J'aurais préféré que ma mère me dise que si je lui expliquais mon petit problème, il m'accepterait tout de suite et que tout irait bien. Pourquoi ça doit être si compliqué ? Pourquoi il faut séduire l'autre avant de se dévoiler ?

- C'est toi le vampire, pas moi, donc c'est toi qui es censée le savoir, rétorqua son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais, je crois que je vais finir par lui dire la vérité.

- Et il verra que tu lui as menti depuis le début et qu'en fait tu ne l'aimes pas du tout. Tu crois qu'il réagira comment si tu lui expliques que vous allez devoir vous marier ensemble alors que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ?

Hermione grimaça.

- Harry, dis-moi...

- Hm ?

- C'était pas toi qui me disais que je devrais lui révéler ma situation il y a deux semaines ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Gnagnagna.

- Quelle belle preuve de maturité, monsieur Potter !

- Va te faire mettre, répliqua-t-il, vexé.

- Par qui ? Malfoy ?

- Le jour où... où quoi déjà ? C'était quoi son expression ?

- Le jour où les poules auront des dents, soupira la brune. C'est ridicule, hein ?

- Pas tant que ça, même si c'est moldu. Finalement, la signification est la même que « quand les dragons pondront de l'or ».

- La signification oui. La beauté non. Franchement, des poules ça fait pas rêver !

Harry retint un sourire.

- Bon, tu devrais rentrer dans la salle commune, Hermione. J'ai une ronde à faire, moi, dans une demi-heure, et toi t'as pas commencé tes devoirs de la semaine prochaine alors qu'on est vendredi.

- Bah ! Je vais avoir toute la nuit pour ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Tu sais bien que j'ai tout le temps que je veux et même plus !

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas, parfois ?

- Si, et tu le sais. Si seulement j'avais Malfoy. On pourrait faire l'amour toute la nuit !

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Beurk, souffla-t-il.

- Quoi « beurk » ? Il est loin d'être laid !

- Ah, pitié, image mentale ! Hermione, je te jure, si je fais des cauchemars, je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable !

- Mais..., commença-t-elle, interloquée.

- Pas de « mais », jeune fille ! Retournez dans votre dortoir avant que je ne sois forcé de retirer des points à ma propre maison.

- Gnagnagna.

- Et qui manque de maturité maintenant, hein ?

Hermione grogna et prit rapidement le chemin de l'antre des serpents.

Le lendemain matin, elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor au moment du petit-déjeuner et attrapa Malfoy par le col de sa robe pour le traîner hors de la Grande Salle pendant qu'il l'injuriait en hurlant.

- Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te séduire ?

Le blond hoqueta.

- Mais putain, t'as pas fini avec ça ? C'est quoi ton problème, Granger ?

- MON problème ? Mon problème c'est que je veux sortir avec toi et que je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes, Malfoy ! se mit-elle à crier.

- Je te préviens, Granger, que si tu n'arrêtes pas avant la fin du mois, j'irai en référer à Dumbledore !

- Menace inutile, Malfoy. Dumbledore ne prendra aucune mesure contre moi.

Elle lui fit un large sourire menaçant.

- Aucune, répéta-t-elle.

- Pétasse.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, offusquée.

- Dès que tu m'emmerderas, à partir de maintenant, je t'insulterai. Tu vas adorer.

- Parce que tu crois que ça, ça va m'arrêter ? ricana-t-elle.

- J'avais espéré, grogna-t-il.

- Bon, tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? Je crois qu'on en a marre tous les deux de ce petit jeu ridicule, déclara-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai marre ! s'exclama-t-il avec une mine scandalisée.

- Alors laisse-moi sortir avec toi. Au moins en privé, Malfoy. Je veux vraiment apprendre à te connaître. Et ce n'est pas toi qui as dit, il y a deux semaines, que si je n'avais pas agi ainsi tu aurais _sûrement_ accepté ? C'est donc qu'il y a bien quelque chose en moi qui te plais même si le reste te rebute !

- Une semaine et en privé, négocia-t-il.

- Un mois, répliqua-t-elle.

- Deux semaines.

- Trois.

- Va pour trois, geignit-il, désespéré. Oh Merlin, je viens de vendre mon âme au diable !

Hermione éclata de rire et l'enlaça.

- Merci, Malfoy. Merci. Je ne te décevrai pas.

- Ah, attends. J'exige autre chose en échange !

- Quoi ?

- Je veux que tu t'intéresses au monde moldu pendant tout le temps où nous serons ensemble.

La brune eut un haut-le-cœur, recula, puis songea que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, de toute façon. Alors pourquoi pas ? Ce ne serait que quelques mauvais instants à passer dans toute sa vie.

Le soir-même, elle s'installa à la bibliothèque, prit un livre de cours destiné à l'Etude des Moldus et se mit à étudier ce monde d'où venait son futur conjoint. Au bout d'une heure, épuisée d'avoir tenté de comprendre à quoi servaient une voiture et les balais chez les moldus, elle sortit de l'antre de Madame Pince. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Malfoy qui l'attendait, bras croisés, un sourire en coin, à l'entrée du paradis des livres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea-t-elle, bouche bée.

- Je suis venue tenir ma promesse.

- Oh. Bien sûr.

- Et si on allait à la cuisine pour discuter de tout ça ?

- La cuisine ? demanda Hermione, étonnée. Tu connais la cuisine ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je croyais que l'accès en était interdit !

- Eh bien tu pourras dire que tu as appris une nouvelle chose aujourd'hui !

- J'ai appris beaucoup de nouvelles choses aujourd'hui. Notamment que les moldus se déplacent dans des espèces de grosses boîtes en aluminium ou en acier qui font du bruit, polluent et peuvent donner le mal des transports. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « polluer » ? s'enquit-elle, absorbée par ses nouvelles connaissances.

- Tu..., commença Malfoy, horrifié. Tu as vraiment fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Evidemment, crétin ! répliqua vertement Hermione, furieuse qu'il l'imagine parjure.

- Polluer c'est... ah, comment expliquer ça à une sorcière ? Polluer, c'est jeter des déchets dans la nature ou créer des gaz toxiques pour les êtres vivants. C'est surtout et avant tout faire du mal à la planète.

- Hmmm. Les moldus font du mal à la planète ? J'en étais sûre, que les moldus...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et jeta un regard effaré au blond.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas !

- Pas grave, c'est rien, répondit-il en souriant franchement. Tu fais des efforts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Malfoy ? Je veux vraiment sortir avec toi ! Même si pour ça je dois remettre en question toutes mes convictions les plus profondes !

- Je ne te savais pas si obstinée en amour, Granger, dit-il, étonné.

- Tu devrais le pourtant, vu comment je te poursuis depuis deux semaines ! ronchonna-t-elle.

Il posa une main sur sa tête brune et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

- C'est gentil d'avoir fait ce que je t'avais demandé, commenta-t-il.

- C'est normal. Je veux avoir un maximum de chances, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je suppose que si tu continues comme ça, tu les auras, soupira-t-il, admettant presque sa défaite.

Hermione lui offrit un visage rayonnant de joie. Elle allait réussir. Bon, ça lui demanderait de se renseigner un peu plus sur la culture moldue et de faire semblant de s'y intéresser, mais après tout... Malfoy n'avait pas l'air si terrible !

Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau avec une coupe de fruits. Le Gryffondor chatouilla la poire et la peinture révéla, en tournant sur le côté, une immense cuisine dans laquelle s'activaient de nombreux elfes de maison.

- Waow, lâcha Hermione, impressionnée. C'est... je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant d'elfes à Poudlard !

- Maintenant tu le sais ! Ferme la bouche, on dirait une grenouille qui attend de gober des mouches ! se moqua Malfoy.

La brune fit semblant de le prendre très mal et lui donna un coup de coude.

- C'est tout ? Allons, Granger, ne me dis pas que tu as aussi peu de forces que ça !

- Eh, je suis une fille ! protesta-t-elle, un rire joyeux dans la voix.

Ils mangèrent chacun une mousse à la vanille. Hermione découvrit que son blond de futur calice détestait le chocolat et tous les légumes fibreux comme les poireaux et les asperges. En retour, il l'interrogea sur ses goûts à elle, mais elle lui répondit qu'elle aimait tout, sauf les choux de Bruxelles et les épinards.

Quand ils durent rentrer dans leur salle commune, elle exigea un câlin de sa part. Réticent au début, il finit par accepter quand elle lui annonça que s'il ne le faisait pas, elle le poursuivrait jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et trouverait un moyen d'y entrer pour l'empêcher de dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mot de l'auteur :** Merci mille fois aux trois nouvelles personnes qui me suivent à présent et à _Tifenn_ et _kis38_ pour leur review. Ce chapitre a été écrit aux trois quarts entre 2h et 3h du mat' (après trois heures harassantes de patinage alors que je ne rêvais que de rejoindre mon lit mais que la chaleur m'empêchait de dormir : bouhouhou, ma vie est si dure), j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour les éventuelles fautes qu'il contient. J'ai dépassé les 1100 vues et presque atteint les 1200 avec simplement 4 chapitres et je suis ravie que vous soyez aussi nombreux à lire (cependant, vous ne devriez pas faire les timides ou hésiter à reviewer, je vous aime comme vous êtes, moi :o).

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Quand Hermione commet une erreur irréparable**

Dix jours plus tard, alors qu'Hermione feuilletait un énième livre traitant des moldus, Malfoy vint la chercher à la bibliothèque. La brune le regarda comme s'il était fou. Leur relation devait rester privée, non ? Son léger sourire en coin l'incita à le suivre.

- Demain soir, c'est Halloween, commença le Gryffondor.

- Je sais.

- Ah, ne me coupe pas, sinon je te plante là et j'abandonne mon idée de surprise ! répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller.

- Une surprise ? murmura-t-elle, enchantée.

- Parfaitement ! Tu as été sage jusqu'à maintenant, alors j'ai songé qu'un dîner en tête à tête dans la Salle sur Demande te plairait.

- Eh bien... est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt... faire ça après-demain ?

Le blond se renfrogna.

- Pourquoi pas demain soir ?

- Je... je suis désolée, vraiment, Draco. Mais demain soir, ce sera impossible.

- Tu vas fêter Halloween avec tes amis, je suppose ! cracha-t-il. Je croyais qu'on devait jouer au couple modèle, mais en fait tu ne sais pas du tout ce que tu veux ! Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on utilise quand on en a envie et qu'on jette le reste du temps, Granger !

- Tu es vraiment un abruti, quand tu t'y mets ! siffla-t-elle en retour. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec Harry et Ron ! Si je dis que je ne peux pas, c'est que j'ai une bonne raison ! Bordel, je croyais que t'avais vu à quel point ta surprise me faisait envie !

- Excuse-moi d'être un abruti !

- Putain, mais... bon, tu sais quoi ? On en reparle demain matin, tenta Hermione, essayant de se calmer.

- Non, Granger ! On n'en reparlera pas de ce dîner ! Tu l'as refusé, j'ai compris où allait tes priorités.

- Malfoy. Ce dîner, on le fera, que ça te plaise ou pas. Même si je dois faire la cuisine pour que tu acceptes de le manger.

- Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! protesta-t-il.

- Non. Tu as simplement réagi au quart de tour sans même imaginer que je refusais pour une _bonne_ raison ! Malfoy, quand on est en couple, il me semble qu'on doit faire confiance à l'autre. J'ai tort ?

- Non, grommela-t-il, vexé.

- Donc on en reparle demain matin ! insista-t-elle avec un sourire joyeux.

Elle l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son futur calice. Alors qu'elle partait en direction de son cours de Sortilèges & Enchantements, elle se retourna et l'interpella.

- Oh, et... Malfoy ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Je sais qu'on ne sera plus ensemble dans quelques jours, mais... mes parents t'ont invité pour Noël. J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes.

- J'y réfléchirai quand notre marché sera terminé.

- Merci.

Elle se sentit libérée d'un poids en arrivant en classe. Rayonnante, elle ne put rester en place durant toute la nuit et fit tant de raffut que la Préfète-en-Chef prévint Rogue pour que celui-ci lui donne du travail. Elle finit par récurer les cachots de 4h à 7h du matin en sifflotant, si bien que son directeur de maison crut qu'il allait la tuer.

Le lendemain matin, elle croisa Malfoy dans un couloir et lui offrit un clin d'œil radieux. Il la fixa quelques secondes avec un fin rictus moqueur, puis répondit à Pansy qui lui tapait l'arrière du crâne pour qu'il l'écoute. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le blond semblait tête en l'air, en cours.

Le soir d'Halloween, il la chercha du regard à la table des Serpentard, s'attendant à la voir rire aux éclats avec ses amis, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ne l'aperçut nulle part. Harry et Ron étaient pourtant présents. Ils n'avaient pas l'air inquiet. Il les retint après le repas pour leur demander où se trouvait Hermione, incapable de s'en empêcher malgré le fait qu'il se soit fustigé toute la soirée en se disant qu'il n'avait pas à s'intéresser à la jeune femme.

- Où est-elle ?

Harry regarda Ron. Ron regarda Harry. Ils soupirèrent de concert.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de te parler de ça, Malfoy, déclara Harry en croisant les bras. N'embête pas Hermione à ce propos. Elle finira par te le dire.

- Et tu devrais lui dire que tu es en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, Malfoy, ajouta Ron avec une moue sarcastique.

- Je ne suis pas du tout amoureux et je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! rétorqua-t-il.

- On appelle ça être inquiet Malfoy, ricana Harry. Tu poseras tes questions à Hermione !

Le blond grogna et sauta sur Hermione dès qu'elle sortit de sa salle commune le lendemain matin.

- Granger ! s'exclama-t-il. Je veux discuter d'hier soir !

La brunette gémit de désespoir. Elle avait croisé les doigts pour qu'il ne remarque pas son absence au dîner de la veille, mais c'était raté. Il la rejoignit en courant et, s'arrêtant à côté d'elle alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, il observa ses immenses cernes.

- Granger ? s'enquit-il, plus gentiment. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, Malfoy. Je me suis sentie un peu mal hier, mais rien de grave !

- Ne te fous pas de moi, souffla-t-il. Il t'est arrivé une merde, hein ? Raconte-moi.

- Je ne peux pas Malfoy, geignit-elle, souhaitant à tout prix sortir de la conversation.

- Je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble, commença-t-il, menaçant.

- Ecoute, je... j'essaierai de t'expliquer ce soir.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête d'Hermione brusquement et sonda ses yeux avec un sérieux touchant. La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres, mais elle n'avait pas l'air malade.

- Je vais t'aider à guérir, soupira-t-il. Tu connais les bisous magiques ?

- Je...

Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase et ne s'en plaignit jamais. Le blond avait pressé ses lèvres sur celle de la vampire avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Le feu d'artifice fut si puissant qu'Hermione dut se retenir au jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur qu'on nous voit ? s'enquit-elle lorsqu'il la relâcha.

- Pas avec toi, marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

- Malfoy, tu es tout rouge, remarqua Hermione presque avec tendresse.

- Tais-toi, ronchonna-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues. Tu n'as rien vu et si tu le répètes à tes copains, je te lance un sort.

La brune éclata de rire si fort que le Gryffondor se demanda si tout le château ne l'avait pas entendue.

- Tu lancerais un sort à ta petite amie, Malfoy ? Quel homme cruel tu fais ! le taquina-t-elle, avant de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine.

Elle n'était pas encore amoureuse et espérait ne jamais l'être car elle pensait que ce genre d'attaches était mauvais, il pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi. Néanmoins, elle appréciait vraiment son futur calice et se disait de plus en plus régulièrement que vivre deux cents ans avec lui **(1)** ne serait pas le calvaire qu'elle supposait au début.

- Bon, à ce soir, lâcha-t-il.

- C'est ça, dit-elle en souriant.

Le jour tombait lorsqu'Hermione se rendit aux cuisines. Il lui restait deux heures pour tout préparer. Ses cours lui avaient mangé une bonne partie de l'après-midi et elle ne savait même pas laver de la salade. Ses elfes de maison s'étaient toujours occupés de tout. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle appela Trinky **(2)**. La Serpentard était si stressée que, malgré la recette précise que lui avait donnée son elfe, elle rata trois fois la pâte d'un simple gâteau au yaourt et dut donc en confier la cuisson à ce dernier pour être prête à l'heure.

Il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure lorsqu'elle fonça jusqu'à sa salle commune pour prendre une douche, s'habiller et se maquiller. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, ses voisines de dortoir, lui adressèrent des regards interloqués, puis l'ignorèrent. Elles avaient l'habitude des rendez-vous que de nombreux garçons proposaient à Hermione, mais elle n'en avait accepté aucun depuis le début de l'année, d'où les regards.

Elle en fit peu, en raison du temps, et oublia donc le maquillage. Elle coiffa ses cheveux si vite qu'elle les arracha par touffes et que Parvati vint toquer à la porte, inquiète des hurlements de douleur qu'Hermione poussait. Elle revêtit rapidement une robe-bustier bleue ample qui lui descendait aux genoux et se précipita hors du dortoir en courant quand elle vit l'heure. Elle arriva essoufflée devant la Salle sur Demande, tandis que Malfoy lui offrait une moue moqueuse.

- Si tu es fatiguée, on peut remettre ça à plus tard ! lança-t-il, goguenard.

- Dis donc, toi ! N'essaie pas de te... ouh... défiler en _me_ faisant passer pour celle qui veut partir !

Il grimaça et ouvrit la porte et s'inclina.

- Miss, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer...

- Merci monsieur, répondit-elle en rosissant.

- Avant même d'attaquer le dîner, je me permets de te rappeler ta promesse de ce matin, dit-il sans aucun tact.

Hermione se retourna brusquement, pâle comme la mort.

- Tu as raison. Je... oh Merlin, c'est...

- J'ai tout mon temps, alors prends le tien.

- Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît, supplia la Serpentard. Je te jure, tu vas en avoir besoin. Mais je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas pour ça.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

- Dis-moi, ordonna-t-il avec impatience.

- Mes parents ne voulaient pas tant que tu ne m'aimes pas, tu sais, commença-t-elle. Tu m'aimes ?

- Granger... arrête de te faire désirer et balance ton info !

- Tu m'aimes ? répéta-t-elle, insistante.

- Non, Granger, et tu n'avais pas besoin que je te réponde pour le savoir.

Hermione fondit en larmes et le blond l'observa, interdit et choqué. Une Serpentard pleurant ? Impossible. La fin du monde était proche !

- Hey, tenta-t-il.

Il lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

- Pleure pas pour ça, Granger ! Peut-être que ça viendra avec le temps ! Tu es jolie et intelligente !

- Merci, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Il... je dois... enfin, tu devras savoir, de toute façon.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Je suis... oooooh, comment je peux dire ça sans te faire peur ? Tu vas être terrorisé, Mal... Draco.

L'emploi de son prénom permit au blond de comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas du tout.

- Vas-y, Hermione.

- Assieds-toi.

Il obéit enfin en soupirant.

- Alors ? s'enquit-il.

- Je suis un vampire.

Voilà. La bombe était lâchée. Elle étudia avec crainte la réaction de son futur calice.

Celui-ci s'était entièrement figé, la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il attendait qu'on lui dise qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger et que le cauchemar était terminé.

- Draco ? souffla Hermione.

- Tu... tu... tu es...

- Un vampire, oui, rétorqua-t-elle, presque amusée à présent.

- Mais... mais... mais tu veux... tu veux me sucer le sang ?

La brune se crispa.

- Les vampires du monde magique ne sont pas... ordinaires, Malfoy. Ce ne sont pas les stupides créatures buveuses de sang que les moldus imaginent dans leur livre.

- En quoi sont-ils différents ? Tu es un vampire végétarien et tu bois le sang des animaux ? ironisa-t-il.

- Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les vampires imaginés par les moldus ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je dois prendre un calice, Malfoy. Et je ne boirai que son sang. Je n'ai jamais, de toute ma vie, bu de sang, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. D'ailleurs, tu m'as toujours vue manger, non ? Et pour cause, jusqu'à cet été, je me nourrissais comme tous les humains normaux !

- Donc, ton calice devra subir ta morsure et ta faim pendant que toi tu t'amuses ?

- Tu trouves ça amusant, peut-être ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça ne le serait pas ! cracha-t-il, commençant à comprendre pourquoi Hermione s'intéressait à lui.

- Je n'ai pas choisi mon calice. Je sais qui il est quand je le vois, je le sens dans toutes les fibres de mon corps, son sang m'attire comme un aimant. Mais il doit m'accepter totalement pour que je puisse boire en lui. Et...

- Quoi d'autre ? Parce que ça fait déjà beaucoup !

- Je... sans lui, je vais...

Sa voix se brisa et elle ne put finir sa phrase. Comment allait réagir Malfoy, si elle lui avouait que s'il ne l'acceptait pas, elle mourrait ? Comment allait-il réagir s'il apprenait qu'il aurait une mort sur la conscience s'il refusait son destin de calice ? Comment allait-il réagir en sachant qu'on ne lui laissait même pas le choix ?

- Je préfère que tu ne l'apprennes que si tu m'acceptes un jour, déclara-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas que le vampire qui veut de moi comme calice...

- JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU DE TOI, BORDEL ! hurla Hermione, hors d'elle.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en ouvrant de grands yeux affolés.

- Oh non, pardon ! Je ne...

- C'est bon, Granger, j'ai compris. Je crois que ton histoire tu peux te la mettre où je pense. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- Draco, je voulais simplement dire que...

- Dégage de mon chemin où je te jette un sort.

- Draco, sans toi je...

- JE ME FOUS DE CE QU'IL VA T'ARRIVER ! Moi je suis un humain normal, sans problème, et je n'ai pas envie de supporter quelqu'un qui ne m'apprécie même pas simplement pour que cette personne puisse pomper mon sang !

Il claqua violemment la porte alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé le repas. Hermione s'effondra alors en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps – et pourtant, elle en avait déjà pleuré beaucoup depuis la rentrée.

* * *

**(1) Deux cents ans :** Je n'aime pas spécialement les vampires qui vivent pour l'éternité. Trop cliché.

**(2) Trinky :** Je me permets de vous rappeler que c'est l'elfe de maison d'Hermione que j'ai mentionné dans le chapitre 1.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mot de l'auteur :** Merci à mes quatre nouvelles followeuses et aux trois personnes qui ont ajouté l'histoire en favoris, c'est toujours agréable de voir que notre fanfiction est appréciée. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! Du coup je vous poste un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, vous m'avez motivée xD (notez bien qu'il ne tient qu'à vous de me motiver, vous êtes les maîtres du postage de chapitres :o).

**Tifenn :** Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Draco a un cœur, donc il va finir par accepter la réconciliation ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review alors que tu es plongée dans tes révisions (et bonne chance pour tes examens, bien entendu).

**Lil's Lys Hope :** J'adore ton pseudo ! Bah le truc c'est que Hermione voulait pas qu'il le prenne dans ce sens, mais j'avoue qu'elle a pas mal merdé ! Mais le fait que Draco l'ait aussi mal pris, ça veut dire qu'il s'est attaché à elle, héhé :P

**Kis38 :** Ayaaaaah ! Le voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Flambant neuf pour t'encourager dans tes révisions ! Owi, vénère-moi ! Et ouiiii, trop adorable le bisou magique ! Quant aux vampires de Twilight... Brrr. T'imagines Hermione briller sous la lumière du jour ? HAHAHA (je suis vraiment explosée de rire).

**NY0Z3KA :** Merci ! Je voulais ajouter une touche originale ! Et puis surtout que ça doit être chiant l'éternité au bout d'un moment.

**Dragya :** Bien vu. Je n'imaginais pas une Hermione en mode « Draco Malfoy super froid » et un Draco genre « Je suis un Mister Je-Sais-Tout ». C'était impossible à mes yeux. Je n'aurais pas pu écrire quelque chose où les rôles étaient totalement inversés, ç'aurait été trop compliqué et Hermione n'aurait alors plus été Hermione et Draco plus Draco. Du coup j'ai lu ta fic' et je t'ai laissé une review, mais tu as dû la lire :P

**J'ai besoin d'un bêta-lecteur ou d'une bêta-lectrice pour cette histoire !**

**(Et aussi sûrement pour les prochains Dramione que j'écrirai. Avant de vous proposer, veillez à prendre une assurance-vie.)**

* * *

**Quand Hermione dépérit**

Hermione ressembla à une loque durant les trois semaines qui suivirent. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de rectifier ses paroles ou de s'expliquer car Draco était devenu un professionnel dans l'art de l'éviter et de prendre des passages secrets pour disparaître. Elle en fut si affligée qu'elle finit par ne plus se nourrir du tout alors qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle passa quatre jours à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh la força à manger et lui imposa une perfusion. Harry et Ron étaient abattus. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. La jeune femme leur avait dit de ne pas s'en mêler, que ça rendrait les choses encore plus compliquées, mais ils finirent par craquer au sortir d'un cours de potions et obligèrent Malfoy à les suivre après l'avoir stupéfixé.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Hermione ou ce qu'elle-même a bien pu dire pour que vous vous engueuliez de cette manière, et je ne veux pas le savoir, commença Harry. Mais est-ce que tu as vu dans quel état elle est maintenant ? Est-ce que ça te tuerait d'aller en discuter avec elle ? De la comprendre ?

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit ? cracha Draco.

- Je t'ai dit que non, soupira Harry en retenant Ron de frapper le Gryffondor.

- Je vais te le dire quand même et peut-être que _toi_ tu comprendras pourquoi je ne veux plus voir cette pétasse !

Les deux Serpentard lui lancèrent un regard noir.

- Elle a hurlé « Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi » ! J'étais son petit ami, merde ! s'exclama le blond avec amertume.

- Malfoy... Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait voulu te blesser en disant ça. Je ne sais pas dans quel contexte ça lui a échappé, mais Hermione ne souhaitait pas te faire de mal, je peux te le jurer, déclara Harry. Quel intérêt y avait-elle, hein ? Elle a besoin de toi, Malfoy, sinon elle va mourir !

Draco écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière.

- Mourir ? répéta-t-il, hébété.

- Oh, elle ne t'a pas... merde, j'ai fait une bourde ! grogna Harry.

- D'habitude c'est à moi qu'on dit qu'il manque un cerveau, mais là Harry, franchement... qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? lâcha Ron, furieux.

- Elle va mourir ? insista Draco.

- Si tu n'acceptes pas d'être son calice, oui, Malfoy.

- Donc en gros, je n'ai pas le choix !

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle a eu le choix, elle ? siffla le roux, hargneux. Si elle l'avait eu elle ne t'aurait certainement pas choisi ! Un Gryffondor Sang-de-Bourbe ! Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne...

- Suffit, Ron ! cria Harry. Le fait que ce soit Malfoy ne nous regarde pas ! Nous ne sommes là que pour Hermione, je me permets de te le rappeler ! Donc oui, Malfoy, reprit-il plus doucement, elle va mourir si tu ne l'acceptes pas. Mais il va falloir que tu l'acceptes totalement. Tu devrais aller emprunter le livre _Vampires : mensonges et vérités_ à la bibliothèque. Ne fais pas cette tête ! Bien sûr qu'il y a des livres sur les vampires à Poudlard ! Il faut bien que les futurs calices sachent à quoi ils vont se frotter !

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle n'était pas là le jour d'Halloween.

Ron ricana. Harry lui tapa l'arrière du crâne avec un soupir d'exaspération.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle, Ron !

- Oh si ! répliqua-t-il. Imagine un peu la tête de Malfoy quand il va l'apprendre et tu vas trouver ça hilarant !

Les lèvres de Harry s'incurvèrent, montrant qu'il réprimait un sourire moqueur.

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'il a droit de savoir. De toute façon, il devra y faire face un jour.

Le blond arborait un air perdu.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Ça a l'air terrifiant ! geignit-il.

- Les soirs d'Halloween, à partir de cette année, Hermione ne sera plus jamais elle-même. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on fête Halloween le 31 octobre ? Ce n'est pas une simple coïncidence ! C'est le soir de l'année où les vampires prennent le pas sur l'humain. Pomfresh a dû enfermer Hermione dans la Cabane Hurlante pour éviter qu'elle ne se jette sur toi et ne te fasse l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu sois épuisé. Mais avant ça, elle aurait bu une bonne partie de ton sang. Les vampires se déchaînent - et se débauchent - le soir d'Halloween.

- Je crois que je suis rassuré qu'elle n'ait pas voulu me voir ce soir-là alors, marmonna Draco, effrayé.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est déchaînée qu'elle va te faire du mal, Malfoy, s'énerva Ron. Tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu es son futur calice ! Elle a besoin de toi et si elle te fait du mal, elle a mal aussi !

- On a une espèce de lien extraterrestre alors ? demanda le Gryffondor.

- Extraterrestre ?

- Ouais, un truc genre paranormal, extraordinaire.

Harry en secoua la tête négativement.

- Non. Toi tu ne ressens rien. C'est elle qui ressent. Et encore, pas tout. Juste ta souffrance. Donc en ce moment, elle dépérit. Et franchement, si tu pouvais mettre un terme à tout ça, on t'en serait reconnaissant.

Ron acquiesça avec une mine sévère.

- Avant de me décider à la voir, je vais plutôt aller lire le bouquin que tu m'as conseillé, Potter. Tu peux me redonner le titre ?

- _Vampires : mensonges et vérités_. Troisième étagère dans le deuxième rayon de la bibliothèque, ajouta-t-il.

- Merci.

Ron grogna, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre docilement Harry après avoir fusillé Draco du regard, tentant de lui faire comprendre que s'il faisait encore du mal à Hermione, il le paierait très cher.

Le Gryffondor se précipita aussitôt dans l'antre de Mme Pince et s'empara de l'ouvrage dont il avait été question dans sa conversation avec Potter. Avide de réponses, il l'ouvrit immédiatement au passage traitant des calices et se figea en lisant les premiers mots.

« _Les calices ne sont pas choisis par le vampire, mais par le destin, et ne sont que rarement déjà désirés par le vampire. Néanmoins, le choix d'un calice n'est pas anodin, il faut qu'il y ait ultérieurement un lien entre les deux et ce lien est souvent inconscient. En effet, le vampire n'hésite pas à le rejeter en se persuadant qu'il n'existe pas car il désire garder son indépendance, tandis que le calice souhaite la preuve que ce lien existe et attend que son futur compagnon le lui montre. Si le calice n'a pas du tout conscience de ce qu'il est, le vampire le ressent lorsqu'il croise le regard de son futur compagnon. C'est le vampire qui doit faire le premier pas puisque le calice ne s'attend pas à ce qui va lui arriver. Néanmoins le vampire a souvent du mal à reconnaître que son calice est nécessaire à sa survie. Le vampire perd peu à peu l'appétit pour pouvoir mieux s'habituer au sang du calice. Ainsi, par sa nature, si le calice ne répond pas au vampire, le vampire meurt de faim. Il est rare qu'un calice n'accepte pas sa nature et encore plus qu'il rejette son vampire après avoir créé le lien sexuel car alors l'amour les réunit tous les deux avec une force qu'on retrouve peu chez les autres sorciers. Le calice, quant à lui, peut survivre sans problème s'il ne crée pas de lien avec le vampire. Lorsque le lien sexuel est créé, s'il rejette son compagnon il ne mourra pas, mais vivra tout de même les deux cents ans que le lien lui a accordés et ressentira durant tout le restant de sa vie un vide que rien ni personne ne comblera jamais. Le calice doit accepter pleinement le vampire, sans quoi le lien ne se créera pas, même s'il y a acte sexuel. _»

Draco referma le livre, ne souhaitant pas en savoir plus. Il avait l'impression que tout ceci décrivait le calice comme étant en position d'infériorité par rapport au vampire. Or, il refusait d'être un jour dans cette position. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être rassuré quant à ce fichu lien ou aux sentiments d'Hermione ! Il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne ! Son seul problème était de savoir que la jeune fille allait mourir s'il ne l'acceptait pas. Et comment faire pour l'accepter « pleinement » ? Que devait-il accepter d'elle ? Il savait qu'elle était une Serpentard prête à tout pour qu'il devienne son calice, incapable de suivre le règlement, avide de se moquer des autres et vampire par-dessus tout. Ceci, il pouvait l'accepter, non ?

Mais d'un autre côté... si le vampire semblait par certaines caractéristiques être le dominant du couple soi-disant parce que le calice devait être rassuré, le calice avait les pleins pouvoirs sur le vampire car celui-ci était entièrement dépendant du calice. Hermione devait avoir du mal à admettre qu'elle était la merci d'un « Gryffondor Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Ce fut quand il comprit enfin qu'elle était celle qui souffrait le plus de la situation, qu'il décida de monter un plan. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, non ? Il allait l'obliger à le rassurer alors.

Quand Hermione fut sortie de l'infirmerie, Draco l'ignora purement et simplement, mais ne l'évita plus. Il savait qu'elle en était blessée. Mais il voulait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle regrette et surtout qu'elle fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se racheter. Et c'est ce qu'elle tenta de faire. Elle lui envoya tout d'abord une longue lettre dans laquelle elle s'excusait et expliquait qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais voulu pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisi et que c'était difficile pour elle, non pas pour le blesser. Ensuite, elle continua à se documenter sur les moldus et se mit peu à peu à réprimander Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils insultaient les gens de Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle enterra la hache de guerre avec Zabini, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle et devint même amie avec Parkinson. Elle put ainsi en apprendre plus sur les goûts de Draco et lui acheta un hibou grand-duc, puis des plumes de paon, un Eclair de Feu et plusieurs livres concernant les vampires. Elle lui fit également parvenir une photo magiquement modifiée où elle l'enlaçait devant le grand lac. Ce cadeau fut, selon Parkinson, celui qui avait le plus fait briller les yeux de Draco.

Mais à Noël, Hermione rentra seule chez ses parents. Quelque peu honteuse, elle leur raconta son échec. Sa mère éclata de rire. N'avait-elle pas mis six mois pour conquérir son mari ? Elle n'allait certainement pas lui reprocher son échec au bout de quatre mois à peine ! Par ailleurs, elle ne méritait pas qu'on la blâme, car elle était la seule dont la vie était en jeu et sûrement celle qui en était la plus terrorisée.

Au retour des vacances, après avoir pris de nombreux conseils auprès de sa mère sur l'attitude à adopter vis-à-vis de Draco, elle le prit à part et lui répéta tout ce qu'il savait déjà sur les vampires. Et elle avoua sa dépendance. Qu'elle était à sa merci. Draco esquissa un sourire moqueur pour toute réponse.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

_- Va-t-il falloir que je meure devant toi pour que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de toi ? hurla Hermione, à bout._

_Draco Malfoy haussa ses blonds sourcils et se détourna de la Serpentard, indifférent._ Avant de revenir à grands pas vers la brune et de demander froidement :

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu m'aimes ? insista-t-il.

- Non ! Je ne t'aime pas, j'ai juste besoin de toi, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

- Je ne t'accepterai pas tant que tu ne m'aimeras pas, Granger, annonça-t-il, déterminé.

Et il partit vers son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la plantant là, choquée.

* * *

**Attention, si vous tuez l'auteur, elle ne pourra pas écrire la suite :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mot de l'auteur : **Coucouuuuuu ! J'ai une bêta pour cette fic', ça y est hihi :D Donc je souhaite bienvenue à _Dragya_ dans mes délires de tarée (mais elle a l'air déjà adaptée vu son mot). Et bonne lecture (je m'excuse pour la longueur du chapitre, mais je voulais le terminer comme ça). Vous vous rendez compte que vous m'avez balancé quatre reviews en même pas une demi-heure ? Je vous vénère ! Merci aussi à la nouvelle personne qui me suit et qui a ajouté cette fanfiction dans ses favoris !

**Mot de la bêta :** Euh... je suis un kiwi ?

**Lisa :** Merci, pour les compliments, déjà. Ensuite, pour le nombre de chapitres que je vais faire, je ne suis pas encore fixée sur le nombre exact, mais je pense en faire une dizaine. La fin n'est plus très très loin, malheureusement. Néanmoins, j'entamerai sans doute un autre Dramione par la suite ! J'ai plusieurs idées qui trottent dans ma tête. ^^

**BrunasseLucile : **Hihi, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue par ce chapitre et qu'il te permettra de faire une nouvelle pause entre tes révisions. Bonne chance pour ton bac, en tout cas !

**Lil's Lys Hope :** J'ai éclaté de rire en lisant ta review, enfin surtout devant la phrase « autant la faire succomber avant de servir de garde-manger ». Et de rien, c'était normal :P

**Kis38 :** Muéhéhé ! J'aime trop le passage que tu as relevé. Je voulais donner une explication à l'absence d'Hermione, mais j'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être, alors j'ai imaginé une Hermione enragée se jetant sur Draco pour toutes les raisons imaginables et ça m'a menée à ça xD tu imagines quand il deviendra son calice et qu'il devra supporter ça chaque année ? En tout cas, ton sadisme m'a inspirée, du coup... bonne lecture :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous comblera, même s'il est un peu court !

* * *

**Quand Hermione fait une crise**

Le soir même, Hermione insulta Draco de tous les noms devant un Harry et un Ron ahuris.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda le roux, intrigué.

- Il veut que je tombe amoureuse de lui ! Quel abruti ! Il est vraiment stupide !

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

- Ça te fait rire, Potter ? grogna-t-elle.

- Oui. Il a raison, je pense.

- Traître ! Tu te ranges du côté de l'ennemi ! l'apostropha-t-elle en lui enfonça un doigt dans le ventre.

- Pas du tout ! C'est juste que j'aurais réagi de la même manière à sa place ! protesta-t-il.

- Mais enfin ! Tu te rends compte que je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse en claquant des doigts ? gémit-elle.

- Tes parents s'aiment, non ? s'enquit Ron.

- Bien sûr, mais...

- Tous les vampires que tu connais sont en couple avec leur calice, non ?

- Je crois, mais...

- Alors tu vas tomber amoureuse de lui, c'est inévitable ! déclara le roux en croisant les bras.

- Vous croyez que ça va arriver ?

- Hermione, commença Harry. Tu devrais vraiment avoir plus confiance en votre lien. Tu lui es destinée et il t'est destiné. La nature fait plus souvent bien les choses que mal.

- Et justement, si ça n'arrivait pas ? geignit-elle.

- Mais arrête d'être négative, bon sang ! s'exclama Ron. Sois positive un peu ! Draco ne doit pas être loin d'éprouver de l'amour à ton égard s'il te dit qu'il deviendra ton calice quand toi, tu tomberas amoureuse. Il est prêt ! Ce qu'il attend, c'est que toi aussi tu sois prête, Hermione !

- Il ne reste plus que sept mois ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour...

- Tu as tout ton temps. Sept mois, c'est énorme. Alors oublie l'été qui approche de plus en plus vite et concentre-toi sur ce que tu aimes chez Draco, sur ce qui fait que tu veux de lui comme calice.

- Et si je lui mentais ? tenta Hermione.

- Malfoy est peut-être un Sang-de... un né-moldu Gryffondor, mais il est loin d'être stupide, rétorqua Harry en la fusillant du regard.

La brune hocha lentement la tête. Elle ne croyait pas que Draco était stupide, mais peut-être la croirait-il.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'entraîna à l'écart le lendemain matin sous les regards désapprobateurs de Ron et Harry, sans même penser qu'en une journée il était impossible qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle s'obligea à rougir et se tritura les mains comme une Poufsouffle. Draco haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi cette nuit pendant ton sommeil ? Tu t'es aperçue tout à coup que tu m'avais toujours aimé et qu'il fallait absolument que tu me le dises ? Ou alors c'est l'odeur de mon sang qui te rend folle de moi ?

- Draco, je ne...

- Non, tais-toi. Reviens me voir quand tu seras réellement amoureuse. N'essaie plus de me mentir, c'est vraiment vexant. J'attends de toi que tu sois sincère avec moi, Hermione ! Je ne construirai pas une relation avec quelqu'un qui passe son temps à me mentir ou à me cacher des choses ! Agir ainsi, c'est me priver de mon libre-arbitre !

La Serpentard se mordit les lèvres, honteuse. Harry l'avait prévenu, elle l'avait cherché.

- Malfoy, attend ! s'écria-t-elle en lui courant après.

Elle attrapa son bras et le força à se retourner pour la regarder.

- Je... je...

- Hermione, j'ai cours de Sortilèges & Enchantements ! Alors dépêche-toi !

- Tu te rends compte que... enfin, les sentiments ça ne se commande pas !

- Je sais, et ?

- Bah... je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de toi juste parce que tu le veux !

- Il n'y a pas que moi qui le veux, Hermione. Il y a aussi le futur calice qui a besoin d'être rassuré sur tes sentiments ! Si le calice n'est pas rassuré, il ne permettra pas au vampire de créer le lien !

- Co... comment as-tu eu ces informations ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus et elle tremblait.

- Hermione, ça va ?

Il posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha vers elle.

- Hermione ?

- Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle.

Et elle s'enfuit en courant. Draco jeta un coup œil à Harry et Ron qui lui adressèrent une mine contrite. Ils n'avaient visiblement aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer et semblaient tout aussi perplexes que le blond.

Hermione, de son côté, s'épongea le front en tentant d'arrêter les tremblements furieux qui l'avaient saisi. Elle s'évertua à se calmer durant une bonne demi-heure, puis se mit à pleurer – à nouveau, à croire qu'elle allait se transformer en fontaine.

- C'était à moi de lui dire. À moi de lui en parler. À moi de le renseigner. Il ne devait pas l'apprendre autrement, il ne devait pas. Non, non, il ne devait pas, se murmura-t-elle sans fin.

À l'heure du dîner, elle était toujours recroquevillée dans la même position, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle inspirait et expirait le plus calmement possible, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser le vampire en elle déchiqueter ses amis, car il était évident qu'ils étaient les responsables de cette situation. Pourtant, cela aurait dû l'arranger, elle allait gagner du temps.

- Je ne devrais pas m'énerver comme ça, je ne devrais pas, non, non. Mais c'était à moi de le faire, gémit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. Je suis celle qui doit le guider, personne d'autre n'a le droit de le faire.

Ce fut Draco qui la retrouva là à 20h.

- Je devais être celle qui allait le renseigner, continuait-elle à dire.

- À renseigner qui ? s'enquit le Gryffondor, intrigué. Moi ?

- Tu... tu...

- T'as perdu ta langue ? ricana-t-il.

- Tu... tu... va-t-en, s'il te plaît, sanglota-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne dois pas me voir comme ça ! Je ne dois pas être faible devant toi ! Je suis forte, tu sais !

- Granger, pourquoi tu... ?

- VA-T-EN ! cria-t-elle, hystérique.

Le jeune homme recula précipitamment, effrayé, puis se mit à courir, espérant trouver rapidement Potter et Weasley. Hermione avait besoin d'aide. Il leur exposa la situation et vit Harry détaler comme un lapin. Le roux soupira en tapotant l'épaule de Draco.

- Elle fait une crise.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué ! ironisa le blond. Une crise de quoi ? Pourquoi une crise ?

- Elle t'a sorti le baratin comme quoi qu'elle ne devrait pas pleurer devant toi, je parie.

- Oui, répondit Draco, estomaqué. Comment tu... ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, marmonna Ron. On ne dirait pas au premier abord, mais un vampire manque énormément de confiance en lui. Malgré le fait qu'elle t'ait expliqué que les vampires de notre monde ne sont pas du tout comme les vampires des contes moldus, ils restent persuadés qu'ils doivent être forts, qu'ils ne doivent pas montrer leurs faiblesses. C'est parce qu'elle ne réagit de cette manière que quand on la voit pleurer que je sais ce qui s'est passé.

Le Gryffondor en resta bouche bée.

- Mais... ce n'est pas grave de pleurer ! avança-t-il doucement.

- Pour toi ! Pour un vampire, c'est la fin du monde !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'un vampire se voit comme un dominant, Malfoy ! Voilà pourquoi ! Admettre une faiblesse, c'est admettre qu'on n'est pas ce fameux dominant !

- Potter sait la calmer ?

- Disons qu'il a une technique bien à lui. Il a plus de tact que moi, alors c'est toujours lui qui s'en charge.

- Comment il fait ? demanda Draco avec détermination.

- Il l'empêche de se sentir en position d'infériorité. Il lui montre qu'elle est bien la dominante, qu'il lui suffit de se calmer pour contrôler la situation. Des trucs comme ça... Tu ne pourras jamais la rassurer autrement, soupira le roux avec un air triste.

- Ça doit être horrible de devoir toujours cacher ses faiblesses, de faire comme si on était fort en permanence.

- Pour avoir côtoyé Hermione depuis qu'on a sept ans, je peux te dire que l'humaine en elle a beaucoup de mal avec ça. Elle se bat constamment contre elle-même.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Ron éclata de rire.

- Avant que tu ne poses de questions... oui, les vampires sont des êtres paradoxaux, on peut le dire !

- Bah... c'est un peu bizarre, quand même. Ils veulent être dominants, mais ils sont à la merci de leur calice... en plus, si un jour elle et moi on fait...

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

- Si vous faites ? répéta le roux avec un large sourire moqueur.

- Tu vois bien... si on fait...

- Si vous couchez ensemble ?

Draco sursauta et lança un regard furieux à Ron.

- Si on fait l'amour ! Donc si on fait ça, je... enfin, je suis l'homme quoi ! C'est moi qui vais « dominer » pendant le... l'acte.

- Rien à voir, Malfoy. L'acte sexuel ne comporte pas de connotation de dominant/dominé pour les vampires. Tant qu'ils prennent du plaisir, tout va bien pour eux.

Si le blond était déjà bien rouge, il le devint encore plus.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais..., commença Ron, stupéfait.

- Eh bah quoi ? C'est si choquant que ça ?

- Par Merlin, tu es puceau ?

- Ta gueule, Weasley ! lança le Gryffondor en serrant les poings.

- Tu me diras... c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, marmonna-t-il. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle supporterait de voir qu'une autre t'a déjà connu de cette manière avant elle. Son côté dominant risquerait d'en prendre un coup.

- Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande ! gémit Draco.

- Non, mais tu es une poche de sang, par contre ! contra le roux, amusé. En fait, tu accumules les tares ! Gryffondor, né-moldu, blond, calice... brrr. Quelle vie terrible tu dois avoir !

L'insulté donna un coup de coude à Ron avec humour.

- Et toi alors ! Tu es roux ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte ! Rien n'égale le fait d'être roux !

Le Serpentard attrapa le Gryffondor, qui était plus petit, par la taille et le souleva comme s'il n'était qu'un fétu de paille.

- Relâche-moi, bon à rien de Weasley ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! s'époumona Draco.

- D'accord.

Et il laissa tomber le blond qui atterrit durement sur le sol en marbre.

- Weasley, je vais te...

- Ron ! cria Harry, à l'autre bout du couloir. C'est bon ! Elle s'est calmée, tu peux venir !

- Et moi ? grogna Draco. Je peux pas ?

- Dis à Malfoy qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne le voit pas pour le moment ! hurla le brun, comme s'il avait entendu la question du Gryffondor.

Draco donna un coup de pied dans le mur avec fureur, puis se mit à sautiller sur place en frottant ses orteils douloureux.

Il ne revit Hermione que le lendemain midi. Les yeux chocolat semblaient fuir le regard argenté du futur calice, comme s'ils étaient effrayés, et le blond comprit qu'il devrait travailler à faire partir cette crainte de la jeune vampire de ne pas dominer la situation.

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mot de l'auteur : **Cette fanfiction a atteint les 2650 vues avec seulement 7 chapitres et 8 jours d'existence. Elle est presque terminée, malheureusement. Je suis fière parce que ce sera la première fanfiction que je terminerai huhu (mais comme ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, il se peut qu'en fait je l'abandonne :o non, je plaisante !). Le chapitre 9 sera le dernier. Peut-être sera-t-il suivi d'un épilogue, je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas, j'ai trouvé une idée pour la prochaine fanfiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également. Mais ce mot n'est pas un mot d'au revoir ! Soyons heureux car ce n'est PAS le dernier chapitre ! Donc je vous annonce que... bah en fait j'ai rien d'heureux à annoncer à part que je suis en vacances, ce qui est déjà le cas depuis vendredi dernier (ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît, je veux terminer cette fanfiction et je suis certaine que vous le voulez aussi). Je vous aime, merci de me suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme. **Je dédie ce chapitre à Kis38 et à Lil's Lys Hope qui sont mes plus fidèles revieuweuses sur cette fanfiction et à ma bêta Dragya.**

**Mot de la bêta : **Le ciel est bleu, les nuages sont blancs et le sang rouge… le rapport ? Aucun vous venez simplement de perdre du temps à lire ces lignes au lieu de vous jeter sur l'histoire ! J'vous propose aussi de kidnapper l'auteure et de lui faire payer le suspens dans lequel elle nous laisse c'te méchante

**Lil's Lys Hope :** Je t'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long exprès ! Evite de me tuer quand tu auras fini de lire par contre hihi.

**Kis38 :** Oh, Ron est parfois un abruti quand même, faut le reconnaître, il a la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuiller à café héhé. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop envie de le faire tourner comme un abruti fini (même si dans ce chapitre hum hum tu verras 8D). Et oui, Draco en puceau xD Donc voici un nouveau chapitre comme ça tu peux encore faire une pause avec les partiels !

**Guest :** En commençant à lire ta review j'ai eu la frousse, saleté ! Tu m'as vraiment fait peur quoi xD merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Lisa & Xzeria :** Merci énormément pour vos reviews !

_Voulez-vous que j'ajoute un lemon dans cette fanfiction (attention, ce sera le tout premier que j'écrirai, donc je ne peux pas promettre la lune) ?_

_Répondez par mp ou review (votre avis compte vraiment ici puisque je devrais changer la fanfiction de rating et pour ceux qui cherchent des Dramione en teenager ou en kid, elle disparaîtra alors de ces ratings)._

* * *

**Quand la situation d'Hermione ne fait plus de bourde et que Ron et Harry prennent le relais**

- Tu maigris.

Hermione leva la tête vers Draco et lâcha la pile de livres qu'elle tenait de stupéfaction. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- Je crois qu'on a fait beaucoup de conneries, tous les deux, non ? soupira le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

La brune rougit fortement et grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, ricana Draco.

- Tu m'as manqué, répéta-t-elle en rougissant encore plus.

- Granger, je ne retirerai pas ma décision de ne t'accepter que lorsque tu m'aimeras. Mais en attendant, on peut avoir des relations pacifiques. Non ?

La Serpentard hocha vigoureusement la tête et son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire heureux.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, rectifia Draco en se rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir en position d'infériorité. Je te remercie de... comment dire ça correctement ? Je te remercie de tenir à moi au point d'aller aussi mal quand je me comporte comme un véritable crétin insensible.

Hermione éclata de rire, ce qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère, puis se mit à ramasser ses livres. Il se pencha pour l'aider. Et cogna son front contre le sien. Il tomba à la renverse avec étonnement. Elle pouffa et lui tendit sa main droite pour l'aider à se relever. Avec une moue malicieuse, il l'entraîna vers lui. Elle finit finalement allongée sur Draco et écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant de la signification de la position. Elle fut debout en un instant, courant le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de son futur calice qui resta par terre, ébahi. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Il décida de la suivre et la retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, inspirant et expirant le plus calmement possible alors qu'elle était manifestement très tendue.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? commença Draco, interloqué. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non, tu es parfait, maugréa-t-elle. C'est moi. On ne peut pas... il ne faut pas qu'on soit trop près l'un de l'autre, d'accord ? Il faut que je m'habitue. Tu dois comprendre que plus le temps passe, plus le vampire fait partie de moi. Et plus il réclame son calice. J'ai...

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

- Tu as... ? insista le Gryffondor.

- J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser.

- Tu pouvais, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

- Je pouvais ? répéta-t-elle, bouche bée.

- Bien sûr.

- Mais tu as dit que...

- J'ai dit que je ne t'accepterai que lorsque tu m'aimeras. Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas s'embrasser.

Hermione se mit à rayonner et se jeta sur lui. Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément. Draco, qui ne s'y attendait pas, répondit timidement, réagissant comme un adolescent inexpérimenté. La vampire réprima un sourire en le sentant un peu stressé. Elle ressentit le besoin de le rassurer lorsqu'elle le lâcha et, entourant son cou de ses bras pour l'enlacer tendrement, elle lui déclara :

- Tu embrasses très bien.

- Merci. Toi tu es...

Son visage se colora d'une charmante teinte pivoine. Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Merci, murmura-elle à nouveau.

- Je n'ai même pas fini ma phrase ! protesta-t-il, indigné.

- Mais je sais ce que tu allais dire, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Oh.

- On a cours de potions me semble-t-il, non ?

Draco regarda sa montre et cligna des yeux avec effarement.

- On a déjà cinq minutes de retard ! couina-t-il.

- COURS ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers les cachots.

Ils arrivèrent plus de dix minutes après le début du cours, finalement et Rogue, fidèle à lui-même, leur retira à tous les deux une quinzaine de points avant de leur ordonner de se mettre en binôme pour leur potion puisque tous les autres étaient déjà deux par deux.

Harry et Ron firent un sourire désolé à Hermione qui haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de Draco. Le Serpentard ouvrit son livre et le posa au centre de leur table. Elle se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients. Ils accomplirent leurs tâches en parfaite synchronisation. Si bien que malgré leurs dix minutes de retard, ils finirent en premier. Hermione savait qu'ils pouvaient arriver à un degré d'entente surprenant, mais Draco n'y était pas du tout préparé. En admirant leur potion à la fin, il comprit quelle relation il allait sans doute entretenir avec la vampire plus tard. Rogue, intrigué, les observa attentivement, comme s'il tentait de déceler la tricherie dans leurs yeux, mais il ne trouva rien, bien entendu. La potion n'avait aucun défaut et leur professeur les fusilla du regard quand il comprit qu'il allait devoir leur mettre un Optimal alors qu'ils avaient manqués le début du cours.

Les farces des Serpentard s'amenuisèrent et les couloirs se firent plus silencieux. Le professeur Dumbledore en avait l'air particulièrement satisfait et ne cessait de faire des clins d'œil à Draco et Hermione quand il les croisait dans le château.

Leur relation resta stable jusqu'en avril. Ce fut le mois où la brune, qui ne mangeait déjà que très peu, arrêta totalement de se nourrir d'aliments solides. Draco était si inquiet qu'il ne dormait plus la nuit et de larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il pleurait régulièrement, mais était déterminé à ne pas revenir sur sa décision. Il refusait de se lier à jamais avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait pas. Harry et Ron devinrent irritables envers lui et la situation dégénéra un mercredi après-midi pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Putain, mais t'as quoi dans le crâne ? hurla le roux en agressant le Gryffondor d'un coup de poing – il avait perdu sa baguette grâce à un Expelliarmus de Draco – au cours d'un duel.

- C'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui es concerné alors c'est facile de croire que je n'en souffre pas ! s'écria le blond en le frappant à la tempe.

- Elle va mourir et ce sera ta faute ! répliqua Ron en lui mettant une droite.

- Je ne la laisserai pas mourir ! Espèce de bouffon raciste roux !

- Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Péteux !

- Connard !

Lorsqu'Harry se joignit à la dispute en prenant le parti de son ami et que les élèves se rassemblèrent autour des trois garçons, le professeur s'aperçut que ce n'était plus un simple duel, mais presque un combat à mort. L'envie de tuer Draco se lisait clairement dans les yeux du roux et le brun était prêt à l'aider. Il stupéfia donc les trois et les amena par lévitation jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait l'air triste, mais pas déçu. Il donnait l'impression d'être devenu un véritable vieillard à cet instant.

- Jeunes gens, les salua-t-il. Quel était l'objet de votre dispute ?

- Notre dispute ? s'étrangla Draco, indigné. Ils voulaient me _tuer_ !

- Tu n'en sais rien Malfoy ! cria Harry, énervé.

- Si je le sais ! s'exclama-t-il avec une voix qui montait dans les aigus. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux !

- Tu as mal vu !

- ÇA SUFFIT ! tonna le directeur, hors de lui. Je vous ai posé une question et je veux que vous y répondiez ! M. Malfoy ?

- Il n'y avait pas d'objet à notre dispute si ce n'est notre haine mutuelle.

- Vous aviez pourtant fait la paix grâce à Hermione, fit-il remarquer.

- Et aujourd'hui nous nous disputons à cause d'elle, marmonna le roux.

- À cause d'elle ? À cause d'Hermione ? siffla Draco. Nous ne faisons rien à cause d'elle ! Ce sont _nos_ choix, _notre_ haine, pas les siens ! Ne dis plus jamais qu'elle est coupable de ce que nous faisons ou je te jure que je te tue, Weasley !

Harry observa le Gryffondor avec calme, tandis que Ron écumait de rage. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient à nouveau.

- Je suppose que tout est dit, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Un bonbon au citron, jeunes gens ?

- Oui, professeur, je suppose, répliqua le brun avec un sourire en coin. Et non merci, pour le bonbon. J'ai horreur du citron.

- Oh, c'est dommage. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! rétorqua le directeur.

Draco et Ron suivaient leur échange avec stupéfaction, en comprenant absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient.

- Ron, tu sais, tu devrais _vraiment_ t'acheter un cerveau, ricana Harry.

Dumbledore pouffa, alors que le roux serrait les poings.

- Et Malfoy, tu devrais _vraiment_ apprendre à t'exprimer, ajouta-t-il.

Draco lança un regard interloqué au brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? finit-il par demander.

Mais Harry l'ignora. Il se tourna vers le directeur, lui fit un clin d'œil et avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, quand Ron explosa.

- J'imagine que ça t'amuses de me prendre pour un con à longueur de journée !

L'autre Serpentard se figea.

- Toujours cette rengaine sur le fait que je n'ai pas de cerveau, que je ne comprends rien... Même Hermione le dit ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Et vous seriez gentils de ne plus le répéter tout le temps. Non seulement c'est lassant, mais c'est aussi blessant. C'est vous qui manquez d'un cerveau. Vous croyez être meilleurs que moi, mais vous ne l'êtes absolument pas ! Vous me traitez comme si...

- STOP ! s'exclama Harry en se retournant avec un air de tueur enragé. Tu te fous de moi ? Tu es celui qui te fout le plus souvent des autres ! C'est la seule chose qu'on te dit pour se moquer de toi ! Alors que _tu_ n'as de cesse de parler de mes cheveux incoiffables, de la touffe d'Hermione, du fait qu'elle ait toujours réponse à tout, du fait qu'elle soit un vampire, du fait que son calice est un mauvais choix alors qu'elle n'y peut rien, du fait que je sois moins bon que toi en Botanique et en Métamorphose, du fait que ma mère soit une sang-mêlée, du fait que j'ai une ridicule cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ! Et tu oses dire que nos remarques te blessent ?! C'est la meilleure !

- Je...

- Non, Ron ! « Tu » rien du tout ! Reviens me voir quand tu l'auras, ce fameux cerveau ! Et je t'expliquerai peut-être pourquoi tu ne dois plus jamais t'en prendre à Malfoy et pourquoi il ne laissera jamais Hermione mourir, peu importe le temps qu'il attendra !

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. Comment avait-il deviné ?

- C'est pas dur à voir, Malfoy, continua Harry comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse. Tu l'as montré toi-même il y a quelques secondes en menaçant de tuer Ron s'il accusait encore Hermione.

Draco rougit et avoua :

- Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour elle.

- Je le sais maintenant, soupira le brun avant de lui sourire. Mais tu devrais le dire à Hermione. Elle a besoin de le savoir, elle aussi. Elle a le moral dans les chaussettes en ce moment et on n'est plus capables de la soutenir, Ron et moi.

Le roux émit un grognement de protestation.

- Admets que j'ai raison, Ron ! Celui qui peut le mieux comprendre un vampire est soit un autre vampire, soit le calice dudit vampire. Tu dois la soutenir, Malfoy. Tu es son avenir. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Draco fit alors une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire avec Harry. Il se leva, se rapprocha du brun et le serra dans ses bras.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il. Je le ferai. Je ne savais pas qu'elle... qu'elle souffrait à ce point. Elle semble toujours si heureuse quand elle est avec moi...

- Elle doit rassurer son calice, Malfoy. C'est à toi de deviner ce qu'elle pense ou ressent.

- Bien, intervint Dumbledore. J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall, donc je vous suggère de terminer cette conversation dehors. J'imagine que tout ira mieux, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent, même Ron avec un temps de retard.

En sortant du bureau directorial, Draco décida d'aller avouer ce qu'il ressentait à Hermione. Il avait attendu en vain qu'elle lui dise la première qu'elle l'aimait, mais il était temps que le calice rassure le vampire, qu'il admette à voix haute qu'il lui appartenait, quoi qu'il arrive. Après tout, ils auraient deux cents ans devant eux pour qu'elle succombe, non ? Et il y consacrerait tout son temps, y mettrait toute son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne. Il la rendrait folle de lui.

Il la trouva à la bibliothèque, plongée comme très souvent dans un livre concernant les moldus. Il la rejoignit à pas de loup et lut par-dessus son épaule le titre du chapitre qu'elle consultait : « Les instruments de cuisine moldus ». Il posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione et se mit à le caresser doucement. Elle sursauta, faisant tomber l'ouvrage.

- Qui... Draco ! Tu m'as foutu la frousse !

- Je vois ça.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'observa attentivement.

- Tu as trop maigri, constata-t-il.

La brune grimaça.

- Je suis moche, hein ?

- Non, certainement pas. Tu ne seras jamais moche. Disons plutôt que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, rectifia le Gryffondor. Il va falloir y remédier !

- Je n'ai pas faim, Draco.

- Je ne parle pas de ce genre de faim, marmonna-t-il alors que ses joues rosissaient.

- Tu...

La Serpentard ne put continuer. Ce qu'il sous-entendait la laissa totalement interdite et elle ne fit que le fixer avec étonnement.

- Hermione. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. De très important. Mais... pas dans la bibliothèque, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi pas dans...

- Ce n'est pas un lieu approprié.

- Un lieu approprié ? l'interrogea-t-elle, de plus en plus intriguée.

- Viens.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit sans insister. Il la mena jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Ils entrèrent dans un salon spacieux contenant une grande bibliothèque, une large cheminée et un immense canapé noir. Il lui fit signe de s'y installer et resta debout, contemplant le feu. Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux pour le lui dire. Il avait peur d'y voir un échec. Le fait qu'elle ne partage pas ses sentiments. Il savait que c'était le cas. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas faire face à cela.

- Combien de mois il te reste, Hermione ? commença-t-il.

- Quatre, gémit-elle.

- Et... tu es prête à... à m'accepter ?

- Il y a longtemps que je suis prête à t'accepter à mes côtés, Draco. Au début, ç'a été dur, c'est vrai. Nous n'étions pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde. Cependant, je me suis rapidement faite à l'idée. J'ai découvert le véritable toi. Celui que tu montrais à tes amis et que tu me montres aujourd'hui. Quand nous ne passons pas notre temps à nous insulter, nous nous entendons plutôt bien, termina-t-elle avec malice.

- C'est aussi mon avis.

- Et toi ? souffla-t-elle. Tu es prêt à... m'accepter ? Ou tu n'as toujours pas changé de point de vue ?

- Je n'ai pas changé, Hermione, déclara-t-il lentement. Mais je veux que tu saches une chose. La chose la plus importante au monde après le fait que je veux que tu vives très vieille, que ce soit avec ou sans moi. Je t'aime, Hermione.

Les mains de Draco se crispèrent et ses épaules de voûtèrent pendant qu'il attendait la réponse de son vampire.

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mot de l'auteur : **Je voulais terminer cette fanfiction avec un chapitre comme celui que vous allez lire, donc je suis assez contente, j'ai atteint mon objectif (pour une fois) ! J'espère que le lemon qu'il contient vous plaira (c'est mon tout premier, donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous donne la lune).

**Mot de la bêta : **J'approuve pas du tout le fait que la fic soit finie… mais bon comme vous j'ai pas trop mon mot à dire sinon MERCI à l'auteure de nous avoir fait rêver.

**Kis38 :** MUAHAHA ! Tu vas voir :D Pauvre pot de glace déjà terminé. J'espère qu'il a pas souffert et que t'as fait ça proprement et rapidement ! Quant au rapprochement Ron/Pansy... on va voir (a)

**Lisa :** Eh bien tu vas pouvoir voir s'ils sont allés plus loin tout de suite :P

**Lil's Lys Hope :** J'ai posté le premier chapitre de la nouvelle exprès pour les sales addicts comme toi D J'irai te lire alors (faudra juste que je m'en rappelle parce que ma mémoire est assez défaillante hihi) !

Et merci pour leurs reviews à **Axe**, **Anabetha** et **Dray86** !

* * *

**ATTENTION, CHAPITRE AVEC UN LEMON (scène sexuelle) !**

**Rappel**

_- Combien de mois il te reste, Hermione ? commença-t-il._

_- Quatre, gémit-elle._

_- Et... tu es prête à... à m'accepter ?_

_- Il y a longtemps que je suis prête à t'accepter à mes côtés, Draco. Au début, ç'a été dur, c'est vrai. Nous n'étions pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde. Cependant, je me suis rapidement faite à l'idée. J'ai découvert le véritable toi. Celui que tu montrais à tes amis et que tu me montres aujourd'hui. Quand nous ne passons pas notre temps à nous insulter, nous nous entendons plutôt bien, termina-t-elle avec malice._

_- C'est aussi mon avis._

_- Et toi ? souffla-t-elle. Tu es prêt à... m'accepter ? Ou tu n'as toujours pas changé de point de vue ?_

_- Je n'ai pas changé, Hermione, déclara-t-il lentement. Mais je veux que tu saches une chose. La chose la plus importante au monde après le fait que je veux que tu vives très vieille, que ce soit avec ou sans moi. Je t'aime, Hermione._

_Les mains de Draco se crispèrent et ses épaules de voûtèrent pendant qu'il attendait la réponse de son vampire._

* * *

**Quand Hermione se met à nu**

Hermione s'approcha de son futur calice et l'enlaça alors qu'il lui tournait encore le dos. Elle plongea son visage dans les cheveux blonds et les huma. Elle soupira d'aise, puis répondit enfin :

- Tu sais... Je crois que je t'aime presque. Je sais que tu as peur de toute cette histoire. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'apprendre un jour qu'on doit finir sa vie avec sa pire ennemie et pire encore d'admettre qu'on est amoureux d'elle. Draco... je ne te remercierai jamais assez de toute mon existence, même en te la vouant entièrement. Aimer ce n'est pas une chose qui se fait en un claquement de doigt. Mais comme Ron me l'a dit, tous les vampires que je connais aiment profondément leur calice. Je ne pense pas y faire exception. Je t'aimerai, Draco. Toute ma vie.

Le Gryffondor inspira profondément et se retourna.

- J'aurais aimé que tu me dises...

Sa voix se brisa. Il se calma, puis reprit :

- J'aurais aimé que tu me dises que tu m'aimes.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura Hermione en plongeant ses yeux tristes dans ceux de son futur calice.

- Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à une personne parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas ? Tu es ridicule Granger ! railla Draco. Tu l'as dit toi-même ! On ne choisit pas ses sentiments !

Les lèvres de la Serpentard se retroussèrent pour former un demi-sourire.

- Je sais pourquoi le destin t'a attribué comme rôle d'être mon calice, répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Tu es extraordinaire, Draco. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte.

- Pourtant, tu ne...

- Ça viendra ! Tu as beau être extraordinaire, tu n'en restes pas moins insupportable parfois ! soupira la vert et argent en secouant sa tête faussement contrariée.

- Je n'en doute pas. Chaque Gryffondor a été créé pour faire chier un Serpentard. Non ?

- Tu ne me fais pas chier, tu... oh et puis zut !

Hermione attrapa Draco par sa cravate et le rapprocha de lui en l'étranglant à moitié pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné qui coupa le souffle du blond. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, il avait encore pris une jolie teinte pivoine.

- Tu devrais arrêter de rougir. Cette couleur ne va vraiment pas avec ta peau pâle et tes cheveux platine.

- Mon physique t'emmerde, Granger.

- Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle en rayonnant. Mais est-ce que ton physique sait à quel point il m'attire ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

- Eh bien, tu peux toujours en rêver, pour le moment !

Hermione se rapprocha de sa proie en ondulant des hanches, les yeux brûlants de désir. Le Gryffondor déglutit bruyamment et recula de plusieurs pas avant de basculer en arrière. Sa chute fut arrêtée par un lit apparu soudainement derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce que ça fout là, ça ? grogna-t-il.

Le sourire de plus en plus large de la Serpentard lui répondit.

- Granger, je... je ne suis pas un morceau de viande, couina Draco, toute fierté envolée.

- Tu es bien plus que ça, lui avoua-t-elle. Tu es l'homme de ma vie.

Et elle se jeta littéralement sur lui. Le blond avait chaud. Bien trop chaud. Ce n'était pas normal et il n'avait jamais connu ça avant. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant la mine gourmande d'Hermione.

Elle passa ses mains sous la chemise du Gryffondor et caressa son torse imberbe avec délice. Puis elle décida que cette chemise était de trop entre elle et les abdominaux parfaits de celui avec qui elle finirait ses jours. Elle en défit donc lentement les boutons. Elle sentait l'érection déjà proéminente de Draco contre sa cuisse. Celui-ci la regardait faire, figé, horrifié. Il semblait avoir totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation.

La Serpentard s'arrêta soudain et releva la tête pour croiser le regard argenté de son futur calice.

- Tu es vierge ? demanda-t-elle sans tact.

Les tâches rouges disgracieuses qui s'étendirent sur les joues de Draco parlèrent d'elles-mêmes et Hermione retourna à sa tâche précédente, à savoir s'occuper de la chemise du blond. Leurs souffles erratiques battaient contre la peau de l'autre, les excitant de plus en plus.

Finalement, malgré son inexpérience, le Gryffondor craqua et les fit rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus de la brune. Il écarta ses mains et retira son vêtement lui-même. Il parsema ensuite le coup de la jeune femme de baisers enivrants. Elle gémit. Il prit cela comme un encouragement et passa avec douceur son pouce sur la peau qu'il apercevait entre l'élastique de sa jupe et le chemisier qui était remonté. Elle se tortilla sous lui en l'observant. Avec un sourire, il lui retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et laissa ses mains remonter sur les cuisses de la Serpentard. Elle hoqueta en le sentait passer deux doigts dans sa culotte et titiller son intimité, puis ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller, s'abandonnant entièrement.

Il recula légèrement et promena son regard sur la jeune femme si désirable qui s'offrait à lui. Il arracha presque la cravate verte et argent et déboutonna le vêtement avec empressement. Elle gémit à nouveau lorsqu'il caressa ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge. Il se pencha, dégrafa le sous-vêtement et prit les deux globes de chair dans ses mains en les massant doucement. Elle se cambra en haletant. Il sourit et suçota les tétons, l'un après l'autre.

Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point il était sensuel. Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang en le regardant. Il était beau. Bien plus beau que tous les hommes qu'elle avait jamais connus. Et malgré certains gestes maladroits, il avait l'air plus expérimenté que les autres parce qu'il savait lui donner du plaisir simplement en la touchant.

Draco fit glisser la jupe sur les cuisses de la brune, puis lui retira sa culotte. Il admira les courbes de son corps, les parcourut une dernière fois de ses mains avant de songer qu'il allait également devoir lui aussi se mettre à nu.

- Laisse-moi m'en occuper, murmura la Serpentard en le dévorant du regard.

Elle le déshabilla le plus lentement possible, faisant durer l'attente, le sentant crispé, mais terriblement excité. Elle allait lui prendre sa première fois. Et toutes les fois suivantes, évidemment. Il était si parfait.

Ne supportant plus le rythme d'Hermione, il se releva, envoya lui-même valser son pantalon et son boxer et la caressa d'un regard brûlant d'amour. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et lui fit face. Il passa et repassa sa main gauche sur l'aine de celle-ci.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

La brune lui dédia un sourire désarmant et entreprit de le soulager un peu. Elle glissa vers le bout du lit pour s'emparer du sexe érigé de son futur calice. Elle le lécha, faisant courir sa langue sur toute la longueur, puis l'engloutit et fit des mouvements de va et vient tout en flattant les bourses du jeune homme de sa main droite. Draco s'accrocha aux draps en étouffant un hurlement de bonheur.

Au bout de quelques minutes ainsi, il poussa brusquement Hermione qui comprit aussitôt qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Elle se redressa, se plaça au-dessus du blond, empoigna son sexe, le guida jusqu'à son entrée trempée et s'empala dessus avec un gémissement de plaisir. Les yeux du Gryffondor devinrent deux orages. Il leva la tête avec un air désespéré. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, presqu'avec rage. Elle se souleva sur ses coudes et se laissa retomber. Il lui tendit ses mains, elle y entrelaça ses doigts et s'appuya sur eux pour lui faire l'amour.

- Hermione, grogna-t-il.

Elle gémit. Il tendit sa paume vers son visage et elle y frotta sa joue en souriant tendrement. Puis soudain, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla un « Draco ! » retentissant. Il se déversa alors en elle avec un cri de jouissance. Elle s'effondra à côté de lui et se tourna vers cet homme avec qui elle allait partager sa vie pour lui ravir à nouveau ses lèvres. Il haletait, épuisé.

- Je t'aime aussi, déclara-t-elle.

Il eut une moue béate, puis se secoua.

- Bois, ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- J'ai lu que le lien pouvait se faire dans n'importe quel ordre.

- Tu...

- On peut boire d'abord et faire l'amour ensuite ou bien inverser les deux. Alors bois, Hermione.

- Tu es sûr ? Il n'y aura pas de retour possible, murmura-t-elle, hésitante.

- Puisque je te le propose ! ronchonna-t-il. Allez !

Les deux canines blanches de la Serpentard s'allongèrent d'un coup, reflétant la lumière de la pièce. Draco se crispa en les fixant.

- On peut le faire plus tard, si tu veux. On a tout notre temps, souffla la brune.

- Non, maintenant ! Je dois juste... m'y habituer. C'est un peu effrayant, pour tout t'avouer.

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire attendri.

- Est-ce que je vais avoir mal ? s'enquit-il, toujours tendu.

- Tu n'as rien lu à propos de ça ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Ne te moque pas !

Elle pouffa, puis se reprit.

- Non, tu n'auras pas mal. Enfin... c'est la première morsure, alors sûrement un peu au début. Mais le calice aime la morsure du vampire. Je peux te l'assurer. Mon père a toujours l'air bêtement heureux après sa morsure quotidienne. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler qu'il resterait sur son petit nuage à ce moment-là.

Draco grimaça.

- Je ne veux pas me transformer en bisounours.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, assura Hermione. Je ne te laisserai jamais en arriver là !

Il souffla un bon coup, relâcha ses muscles, posa sa tête sur le drap et la tourna, offrant sa jugulaire au regard excité de la brune. Elle se pencha. Ses cheveux vinrent chatouiller le cou et le haut du torse du blond. Le bout de ses canines caressa la peau du jeune homme, puis Hermione poussa légèrement et ses dents transpercèrent la veine. Si au début Draco se crispa à nouveau, rapidement il atteint un état de béatitude pure. Le septième ciel n'était pas loin. Il lui aurait suffi de tendre les doigts pour l'atteindre. Il se tortilla en espérant qu'elle enfoncerait ses crocs plus loin, mais elle se retira trop vite à son goût et il laissa échapper un cri de dépit. Amusée, elle lécha les deux petites plaies qui se refermèrent aussitôt.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris plus de sang ?

- Parce que ton corps n'est pas encore habitué. Ma mère m'a dit de faire très rapidement pour la première fois.

Il grogna.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-elle. Je serai encore une sangsue demain matin, demain soir et tous les autres jours qui suivront !

À ces mots rassurants, Draco soupira d'aise.

- Tu me rends fou, marmonna-t-il.

- Je l'espère bien ! rétorqua-t-elle, taquine.

Draco se leva et se mit à ramasser ses vêtements. Hermione fronça les sourcils et attrapa son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bah je me rhabille ! expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour retourner dans ma salle commune.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt rester ici et dormir contre moi pendant que j'admirerai ton corps de dieu grec ?

Il posa ses yeux sur elle, admira son corps nu.

- Je crois que si, affirma-t-il avec une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il jeta ses vêtements et se précipita vers le lit pour lui faire encore l'amour. Cette soirée n'aurait pas pu être meilleure.

**FIN**

* * *

**L'épilogue arrivera sûrement après-demain !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie durant toute cette histoire.**

**Le premier chapitre de mon prochain Dramione est déjà en ligne depuis hier soir ! Elle s'appelle "Prends ton médicament !"**


	10. Epilogue

**Mot de l'auteur :** Cet épilogue est court, mais je n'avais plus rien à ajouter après la fin, donc j'ai décidé de laisser comme ça. J'ai été ravie de voir que cette fanfiction vous plaisait autant, mais il est temps de la clôturer. Merci pour vos reviews, pour avoir mis cette fanfiction en favorite ou en follow. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue ! Et rendez-vous sur « Prends ton médicament ! »

**Lil's Lys Hope :** Ne me lâche plus, je t'en prie :D (par contre, je vais avoir des vacances assez longues durant lesquelles je ne posterai plus du tout huhu, mais j'écrirai de mon côté et je vous réserverai pleiiin de chapitres en revenant !). J'espère que cet épilogue, même s'il n'est pas long, te contentera pleinement ! Et merci pour le compliment sur le lemon, j'étais un peu terrorisée XD

**Lisa :** Tu vas pouvoir constater par toi-même laquelle de tes théories j'ai mise en œuvre dans cette épilogue !

Merci aussi à **Guest**, **Xzeria** et **Dray86** pour leurs reviews et à **Dragya** pour ses corrections !

* * *

**Epilogue**

Draco ajusta sa cravate, s'admira dans la glace, rectifia sa coiffure pourtant impeccable et sortit de la salle de bain en grimaçant. Blaise, Harry, Théodore et Ron lui firent des sourires rayonnants.

- Tu es parfait ! déclara le noir.

- Je veux mourir, murmura le blond.

- Mais nooon ! rétorqua Théo. Quand ce sera fini tu nous remercieras de te traîner au pied de l'autel !

- Et si...

Draco se tritura les mains avec nervosité.

- Et si elle refusait, hein ?

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Qu'on me pende le jour où elle refusera ! ricana Harry.

- Attention Potter, j'ai une corde dans ma chambre ! ironisa Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une corde, toi ? Tu veux m'attacher ? susurra le brun en jetant un regard de braise au noir.

- Euh... je... je plaisantais, rétorqua le jeune Zabini en rougissant furieusement.

- Moi je ne plaisantais pas, répliqua Harry avec un large sourire de prédateur.

Blaise se ratatina sur lui-même. Ron émit une espèce de gémissement étranglé.

- Eh ! Sale pervers ! Je t'interdis de gâcher ce mariage en traumatisant mon ami ! grogna Théodore en donnant un coup de coude au brun.

- Harry, t'es pas sérieux, hein ? demanda le Weasley avec une mine inquiète.

- Bien sûr que si, crétin de roux ! Et Nott, je lui fais ce que je veux à Zabini ! Notre futur couple ne te regarde pas !

Draco, quant à lui, observait l'échange bouche bée. Est-ce que Potter était réellement en train de draguer Blaise ? En assurant clairement qu'il allait l'avoir en plus ! Il les écarta les uns des autres.

- Ça suffit ! Vous devez vous occuper de _moi_ ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est _mon_ mariage ! Vous vous baverez dessus quand ce sera l'heure de danser ! Pour le moment, vous mettez de côté vos hormones ! Et surtout toi, Potter !

Ron, Blaise, Harry et Théodore lui lancèrent un regard noir, mais se turent. Ils sortirent rapidement du manoir Granger et rejoignirent le lieu où se tiendrait la cérémonie. Draco tremblait horriblement, stressé comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Hermione n'avait pas bu son sang depuis deux jours et il ressentait un étrange manque. Elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne le retoucherait que le soir du mariage. Il était son calice depuis deux ans et jamais il n'avait connu cette absence de morsure aussi longtemps. Il gratta légèrement l'endroit où ses deux marques se trouvaient. Il avait hâte que tout ça soit fini et qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Il avait envie d'elle. Atrocement envie d'elle. De son corps, de ses mains, de ses crocs, de sa présence rassurante. Il avait admit au fil du temps qu'il avait ce besoin d'être rassuré.

La musique s'éleva. Il serra les dents et observa le bout du tapis rouge où elle devait apparaître. Sa Hermione. Elle s'avança vers lui lentement, sa main posée sur le bras de sa mère – et non pas de son père comme il était de coutume chez les autres familles sorcières – et elle lui sourit tendrement. Il tenta de lui répondre, mais il n'obtint qu'un rictus crispé. Il lui sembla qu'elle se retenait de pouffer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de lui, elle prit sa main mais ne le regarda pas, se focalisant sur le mage qui allait les lier à jamais officiellement – puisqu'ils l'étaient déjà officieusement par le lien calice/vampire.

Quand ce fut fait, Hermione se jeta sur Draco et dévora sa bouche de baisers brûlants d'amour et de passion. Il eut du mal à ne pas la plaquer contre l'autel et à lui faire l'amour immédiatement. Il se reprit, se redressa et lui fit un regard qui signifiait « Calme-toi ou je te viole ». Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur et l'entraîna vers le chapiteau qui avait été dressé dans le jardin pour abriter la fête.

Ils mangèrent, puis dansèrent. Longuement. Trop longuement aux yeux du blond qui admirait sa femme, assis à la table. Il n'aimait pas danser. Hermione, au contraire, adorait ça. Elle passa des bras de Ron à ceux de Théodore. Draco soupira. Il en avait assez d'attendre.

Mais soudain, son regard fut attiré par une scène très intéressante. Le plus jeune des Weasley embrassait passionnément une Pansy Parkinson qui gloussait contre ses lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand Pansy avait-elle un faible pour ce type ? Elle ne semblait même pas jouer la comédie ! Non loin, Potter emmenait Blaise avec lui. Ils sortirent du chapiteau pour ne plus y revenir de toute la soirée et Draco repensa à ce que le brun avait dit plus tôt dans la journée au noir. Les parents d'Hermione allaient commettre plusieurs meurtres cette nuit-là, songea-t-il. Enfin, plutôt le lendemain matin quand ils verraient le nombre de draps souillés qui traîneraient dans les chambres du manoir.

Il grogna. Puis sursauta en apercevant une main passer devant lui. Hermione l'avait rejoint et lui faisait de grands signes pour l'arracher à ses pensées.

- Je dois te parler de quelque chose ! hurla-t-elle dans son oreille pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

Il la suivit docilement dehors. Il faisait chaud. Le faible vent d'été était insuffisant à les rafraîchir. Draco détestait l'été. D'ailleurs, il transpirait dans son costume et c'était dégoûtant. Qu'allait dire Hermione quand elle sentirait son odeur immonde avant de lui faire l'amour ? « Beurk ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire timide. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Elle s'empara de sa main et la posa doucement sur son ventre. Il commençait à comprendre, mais il lui fallut la confirmation orale pour être sûr.

- Je suis enceinte, Draco, annonça-t-elle.

Il recula de quelques pas, la fixa avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un enfant avec un vampire. Les vampires n'étaient-ils pas infertiles ou un truc du genre ? Et puis il se frappa le front de sa paume droite. Quel crétin il était ! Et Hermione alors ? Elle n'était pas née par l'action du Saint-Esprit !

- C'est... formidable, souffla-t-il.

Comme elle n'avait pas l'air de le croire, il se rapprocha, posa à nouveau sa main contre le ventre encore plat, se pencha et embrassa le nombril de son épouse.

- Je t'aime, dit-il en admirant celle qui le comblait jour après jour. Et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Ce sera un vampire, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle avec appréhension.

Il éclata de rire devant la mine inquiète d'Hermione.

- Et alors ? Tu n'en seras pas moins une excellente mère !

- Eh bien, normalement tu devrais avoir peur. Tu devrais songer au fait que son calice refusera peut-être de l'accepter.

- Nous lui donnerons un coup de pouce ! Comme tes parents ont agi avec toi ! déclara-t-il. Même les plus réticents peuvent être convaincus, non ? Je l'ai bien été, moi !

Il l'attira contre lui et lui picora le cou de baisers.

- Et je ne le regrette absolument pas ! Le destin a raison de se mêler de nos vies, tu sais ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

- Pervers ! se moqua Hermione en le repoussant.

Elle retroussa ses jupes et se mit à courir dans le parc du manoir.

- Attrape-moi si tu peux ! s'écria-t-elle avec joie, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Il s'élança à sa poursuite, rieur. Tout était parfait. Tout annonçait un avenir radieux.

* * *

_J'espère que cette fanfiction ne vous a pas déçus et qu'elle vous a plu._

_Merci à tous !_

_À bientôt !_


End file.
